Loving Your Enemy
by sugaarhigh
Summary: UPDATED *CH 17: Quarelling* how can you love your enemy, especially if he hates you? Matt Ishida is a new transfer student, who's out there to ruin Mimi's life... will love bloom? [Matt/Mimi/Kiyoshi][Ruby/Blake] R+R!!!
1. Hate At First Sight

**Loving Your Enemy  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon, but I do own my story  
* * *  
  
** Chapter 1: Hate At First Sight  
  
"Miss Tachikawa. *Ahem* MISS TACHIKAWA!!" shouted the teacher as his menacing eyes detected one of his students staring out of the window daydreaming away while he was trying to introduce a new student. "Huh? What? Oh, gomen ne Hayashi-sensei," Mimi replied sheepishly bowing her head in respect. "I'm glad to see you back! Pay attention Tachikawa!"  
  
"Ahem. As I was saying, before I was -rudely interrupted-, we have a new student joining this class. I hope all of you will try and make him feel welcome. Please introduce yourself Mr. Ishida," said the teacher. "Yamato (Matt) Ishida desu. Doozo yoroshiku," the blond teen spoke, unaware of the numerous girls holding their breaths. "Okay. Let's find you a seat," the teacher continued as his eyes sweep across the room, where as many as 95% of the girls' population were raising their hands.  
  
'Hn. I can't stand girls throwing themselves at me all the time. Pathetic!' thought Matt. "There! Behind Ms. Tachikawa. I assume you should know where it is," Hayashi-sensei whispered to him so he could hear amongst the "Teacher, beside me here" s. "Alright. Settle down class, and I shall continue to conduct my lesson. I don't want to catch anyone dazing off again... right Miss Tachikawa?" said the teacher.  
  
Mimi was in time to snap back into reality and hastily replied bowing her head anxiously, "Hai. Hai." The teacher only gave her a smirk before turning around to write some formulas on the blackboard. When Mimi lifted up her head, she noticed all the other girls giving her death glares. At first she didn't understand. However, when some of them averted their gaze and smiled sweetly at someone sitting behind her, curiosity pricked her senses.  
  
Mimi turned around only to meet with piercing deep blue orbs. But more came to vision. He was indeed handsome, but Mimi thought there was already enough around in this school, which was more or less common. However, she had never seen this guy around. 'Oh, of course you never seen him! He's that stupid new student!' she thought inwardly before smiling sincerely and introducing herself.  
  
"Watashi wa Mimi Tachikawa desu," she said with a polite nod. "Pathetic," was all the blonde had replied. Mimi felt he was being rude and obnoxious, and so she huffed a sarcastic "gomen ne" before spinning back around.  
  
* * *  
  
'Phew! I thought I'd have to squeeze my way out of Math class just now, but luckily that brat ran out and so all the other girls followed. What do they see in him anyway?' Mimi thought, but she quickly shrugged it off. Upon reaching her locker, the sight in front of her totally wiped the smirk out of her face. "Holy shit! What the f*cking hell is this?" Mimi shouted. Everyone standing at that hallway stared at her for 2 seconds before continuing his or her own business.  
  
There was a damn huge crowd of girls who were throwing themselves at that overconfident excuse of a 'gentleman'. That's not the worst. Mimi couldn't get to her locker which she realised was beside that PERSON's. "Urgh! Excuse me. Please get out of my way. Ouch! You stepped on my foot! Excuse me! Excuse me!" Mimi said as she tried pushing through the crowd to get to her locker, but practically in vain.  
  
'Oh no! 3 minutes to English! What's wrong with these people?' Mimi cursed silently. However, Matt chose to leave at the very last minute. "I have to apologise ladies, but I must get going to my next class. Please make way," he said before dashing to his next class with his pack of 'supporters' trailing behind. "Whoa! Finally!" Mimi heaved a sigh of relief and got out her English textbook.  
  
R-R-I-I-N-N-G-G  
  
"Shit! I'm late!" the brunette gasped as she sprinted till she reached her class... "Miss Tachikawa! I hope you have a good reason for not being punctual," said the teacher who has a pointed nose. "Yes, Mrs. Taylor. I'm truly sorry," said Mimi between pants, but clear enough to be heard. "Okay. Hurry along and take your seat."  
  
Mimi sighed dejectedly again as she walked briskly to her desk. She hadn't wanted to think of neither explaining to her teacher nor wanting to get a detention. Mimi had always tried a very best to do well in all her subjects, and giving her teachers a good impression on her. But ever since Matt Ishida stepped into this school, he had been ruining her life, or so she thought. He was like a jinx to her and Mimi disliked him.  
  
Mimi quickly sat at her desk. Just as she was settling down her textbook, she realised there was a piece of note on the table. She took the paper swiftly, knowing not to let her teacher catch her, and opened up to read it; only one word, and it just takes that one word to tell Mimi who it was and what he was referring to: LOSER   
  
* * *  
  
And soon, it was lunch...  
Mimi was now at the school's cafeteria and sitting with her group of friends namely, Taichi, Sora and Miyako. "He is a JERK!" Mimi vented her anger. "Cool down Mimi. If he is a jerk, then why are there so many girls wanting him?" asked Sora. "I suppose they must be blind or something. What do they see in that bastard? Do you know what he did to me?" cried Mimi. "What did he do, Mimi?" asked Tai.  
  
"First, he called me PATHETIC! Then, he and his 'fan club' prevented me from getting to MY locker. And because of that, I was LATE of English. And then he says I'M a LOSER in which HE was at FAULT!" Mimi protested. "Well, I guess today's just not your day, Mimi. It's over anyway, is it?" said Miyako. "No. I have to explain to Mrs. Taylor why I was late. I don't think she would buy the story if I told her that Mr. Ishida and his 'fan club' blocked my locker! I don't wanna get a single detention as long as my body belongs in this school! THIS IS AGONY!" cried Mimi dramatically.   
  
"Oh well, Mimi, my best friend... I give you my condolences," Tai said in an exaggerated manner. "Taichi!" Mimi and Sora cried in unison.   
  
"*Sigh* I guess I'll see you guys later. I better get my books from my locker while I still can. Ja, mata!" Mimi stated before dashing out of the cafeteria...  
  
* * *  
  
To be contined...  
  
* * *  
  
**A/N: please R&R! thanx a million ^_^**


	2. Tension Rises

**Loving Your Enemy  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon, but I do own my story  
* * *  
  
** Previously:  
"*Sigh* I guess I'll see you guys later. I better get my books from my locker while I still can. Ja!" Mimi stated before dashing out of the cafeteria...  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Tension Rises  
  
Mimi was placing her books into her locker and shoving her English Literature book into her backpack. "Excuse me," said a tiny voice, yet distinctive to Mimi's ears. Mimi turned around only to see a young boy with blond hair who seemed at least two years younger than her. "Yes, may I help you?" Mimi replied.  
  
"Erm... I'm looking for my elder brother here. Do you know where he is?" asked the boy. "Your brother? Who's your brother?" Mimi asked kneeling a little so she could speak to him better. "My brother is Matt Ishida," he responded. At that moment, time stopped for a second for Mimi. 'Ishida? Matt Ishida? That moron?' she thought. "That moron?" Mimi mumbled unconsciously. "Erm... So do you know him?" the boy enquired again.   
  
"Oh no. I don't know him. I have NOTHING to want to do with him. Maybe you should try the cafeteria," said Mimi. The boy glanced at her as though pondering over what she meant by, "NOTHING to want to do with him" as if she actually knew him but refused to acknowledge.   
  
"Okay. But where is the cafeteria?" he asked again.   
"Err... go straight, then turn left and then down one level then turn right and left again," said Mimi.  
"Huh? It's so confusing."  
"Yeah, I was lost when I first came here."  
"Can you repeat?"  
"Okay. Go straight, turn left, down one level, turn right, then left again."  
"I still don't get it. Can you repeat slower this time?"  
"Argh! You are driving me crazy! Your brother must have influenced you!"  
"Huh? Does that mean you know him?"  
"Nani? No! I definitely DO NOT. Never mind, I'll take you there since it's still early."  
  
Mimi brought the boy to the cafeteria. And along the way, he had introduced himself to her. His name was Takeru. "Here we are," Mimi announced. "Thanks Miss!" he said. "It's Mimi, actually, but it's okay."   
  
"Mimi, I can't see my brother." Takeru exclaimed.  
"You see that crowd?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Your brother would be smacked right in the middle of it."  
"How do you know?"  
"Err... I guessed?"  
"Okay then. Bye!"  
  
Takeru entered the cafeteria and Mimi went back to her locker because she suddenly remembered she had better get all her books for classes after lunch till the end of school while she could.  
  
* * *  
  
In the meantime...   
  
Takeru was having some difficulties getting into the crowd. Every time he tried to squeeze through, a girl would shove him out of the crowd. 'Oh, how am I going to give this to my brother? And why is he surrounded by so many girls?' he thought. "I'm sorry girls, but I must be going now." Takeru heard the familiar voice, but he could only see a horde of girls chasing after someone out of the cafeteria in a blink of an eye. 'Uh-oh! Now my brother disappeared! This is important!' Takeru gasped and ran out of the place.   
  
* * *  
  
"Mimi! Mimi!"  
  
Mimi heard her name being called as she stopped halfway through a flight of stairs leading to the floor above her locker hallway. "Takeru?"  
  
"Mimi! I'm glad I found you!" Takeru said as he panted heavily.  
"What is it, Takeru? I thought you went to find your brother!"  
"I can't seem to get inside the crowd just now..." he said with his head hung low.  
"Just as I expected. He and his fan club! Don't worry, I understand how you feel."  
"Huh? Are you sure you don't know him?"  
"Nani? Never mind. What do you want?"  
"Could you... Could you pass this to him?" Takeru asked as he fished out set of keys that looked important.  
"Erm... But I don't know him. I'm so sorry." Mimi replied as she spun around to continue her climb.  
"B-But can you at least take this to the general office so that my brother could claim?"  
Mimi looked at the young boy below her. He seemed very desperate and not helping him would only make her look uncompassionate. "Well... Alright." Takeru's face brightened up upon hearing that. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" he thanked and handed Mimi the set of keys. "Hai. Doitashi mashite" Mimi replied as she saw the young boy running off to somewhere.   
  
* * *  
  
Mimi arrived at the Drama Studio 5 minutes before class started...  
  
"Here," she said, almost monotonously, handing Matt the set of keys.  
"Where did you get them from?" he asked coldly.  
"Your brother."  
"My brother? You are such a pathetic liar!"  
"Takeru wanted to give them to you, Mr. Ishida!"  
"So you know his name too, I see. Then why didn't I see him?"  
"Because you were surrounded by your miserable 'fan club'! Does that ring a bell?" Mimi replied with a little sarcasm.  
"I DO NOT have a fan club! Watch your tongue!"  
"Oh yeah? Then watch YOUR tongue as well, ass-hole! Your brother tried hard to find you, okay!"  
"Whatever."  
"Whatever? Is that all you can say?"  
"What do YOU want me to say then?"  
"You could at least start by thanking me..."  
"Get a life."  
"What did you say? Excuse me, Mr. My-Ego-Is-The-Size-Of-My-Already-Inflated-Head... I could have thrown those keys away for good! But no... Out of my compassionate nature, I took the initiative to return these to you. And what do I get? A well-rounded scolding from an airhead! Hmph!" Mimi said fuming madly.   
  
Their little conversation turned out to be a very heated argument. Both were oblivious of how many pairs of eyes staring at their dispute. "Excellent! This is absolutely splendid! Ms. Tachikawa and Mr. Ishida, I presume?"   
  
Mimi gasped loudly as she realised that was her English Literature teacher, Ms. Anderson, speaking. "It is?" Mimi asked raising a skeptical eyebrow. Even Matt was totally confused. "I must compliment you two as you have given me THE ANSWER!" she said dramatically with her strong British accent. "The answer? What answer?" this time it was Matt who asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes. I shall explain to all of you now," she said as she walked elegantly to the front stage. "Our school is participating in the annual Drama Arts Festival, so as to promote the experience of dramatizing and aid in raising funds for charity." Ms. Anderson took in another deep breath before continuing, "Our school would be entering 2 performances from the second and third-years only."  
  
Everyone started whispering excitedly of the upcoming event. "You see... Being in charge of arranging the acts, I was requested to write a piece of drama for the second-years. Presently, I've been searching for the ideal actors that would suit the characters. Mimi and Matt, please consider this fine opportunity!"  
  
"ME WITH HIM/HER??!!" they both shouted in unison.  
"Well of course! This is a very rare opportunity you know?"  
"B-But I-I don't think it would be a good idea working with THIS person..." said Mimi pointing her finger at Matt.  
"Stop pointing! As if I'd wanna work with the likes of YOU!" Matt retorted.  
"Now, now. Not everyone has the talent to fight this well, you know. And I need you both to act it out!" said the teacher.  
"NO!" they shouted at the same time again.  
"Well then, I would have to take drastic measures!"  
"Nani?"   
"Since you two love to argue so much, the more you should cooperate with me! If not I would fail your Literature this term!"  
"What? But teacher!" Mimi cried signaling she was about to say how despicable the teacher was. Matt definitely didn't want his punishment. He quickly placed his hand over Mimi's mouth so she could speak and simply replied to the teacher that they would be 'more than willing'.   
  
* * *  
  
After school...  
"Ishida! You got nerves to do that to ME!" Mimi said as she slammed her locker shut.  
"Hey! If I hadn't done that, we would probably fail Literature because of YOU!"  
"No, we won't!"  
"Yes, we do!"  
"Fine! Now what? I have to act with a scum-bag!" Mimi shouted sticking her tongue out at him.  
"Wow! What a coincidence! I have to act with a bitch!"  
"You! Urgh!" Mimi was too angry to continue. She grabbed her back and stomped off, leaving Matt to snicker at his victory.   
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
**A/N: please R&R. suggestions and ideas are welcomed too! ^_^**


	3. Misery Over A Split Second

**Loving Your Enemy  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon, but I do own my story  
* * *  
  
** Previously:  
After school...  
"Ishida! You got nerves to do that to ME!" Mimi said as she slammed her locker shut.  
"Hey! If I hadn't done that, we would probably fail Literature because of YOU!"  
"No, we won't!"  
"Yes, we do!"  
"Fine! Now what? I have to act with a scum-bag!" Mimi shouted sticking her tongue out at him.  
"Wow! What a coincidence! I have to act with a bitch!"  
"You! Urgh!" Mimi was too angry to continue. She grabbed her back and stomped off, leaving Matt to snicker at his victory.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Misery Over A Split Second  
  
Two whole weeks had past, and today was the worst of all in Mimi's life...  
"Mimi... Please don't feel bad any more... It's all over," Hikari said, trying to comfort her sister as they reached their house. "I-I'm fine, Kari... Don't worry too much about me. I mean, you're right... It's over..." Mimi sighed dejectedly. Her eyes were downcast and her head wasn't facing up either. Mimi blinked away her tears and ran all the way upstairs to her bedroom.   
  
Hikari was very worried for her elder sister. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she too was pretty much disappointed. Hikari decided she should give Mimi time to think through it herself, and so she made herself comfortable on the couch and dialed a certain number...  
  
"Hello? May I speak to Takeru, please?"  
"Oh, hi there Hikari! What's up?"  
"Well, Takeru... my sister's very upset, you see..."  
"Upset? But how come?"  
"Oh, it's not good... she practiced very, very hard for the National Cross-Country Championships and..."   
"Yeah, I heard about it, Hikari. But I didn't know your sis is an athlete. What happened?"  
"S-She didn't make it to first..."  
"But many people didn't make it too."  
"No, it's much worst... she was second in place and she lost by a split second."  
"Oh man... that's way, way worst! I'd rather be third! So now what?"  
"I'm not sure Takeru. Erm... do you still wanna come to my house for dinner?"  
"You mean I still can?"  
"Of course, Takeru! Although I'm not celebrating anything..."  
"You expected your sis to win, did you? *Sigh* I really sympathise with her,"  
"Thanks Takeru. Are you bringing your brother along?"  
"I think so... you mind?"  
"Nope. The more the merrier!"  
"Okay, sayonara!"  
  
* * *  
  
At Takeru's house...  
"Aniki! Aniki! Can we go over to my friend's house for dinner? Please..." Takeru asked as he showed his infamous puppy dog eyes. "Friend?" Matt asked skeptically. "Hai! Her name's Hikari. She invited us," he said. "What's the occasion?" Matt asked again. "No occasion, aniki. Just to get to know each other. So can we? Please?" Takeru said tugging on his brother's sleeve. "Okay, okay! Stop pulling my sleeve!"   
  
* * *  
  
Back at Mimi's house...  
"Come on, sis! You must be hungry by now..." Hikari pleaded as she knocked at her door. Just then, the door swung opened. Mimi wiped her teary eyes and nodded, putting on a sad smile. "My friend is coming too..." Hikari added. Mimi just nodded simply and headed to the bathroom to wash up. Mimi loved to take baths, especially since she's seriously in need of relaxing. She filled the tub with warm water and bubbles. After about 20 minutes, she remembered about the dinner. 'Oh dear, if I don't get up now, the food's gonna be cold,' she thought as she wiped herself dry and put on a white silk spaghetti nightgown.  
  
* * *  
  
"Your house is large and beautiful, Hikari!" Takeru commented as he stepped into it. It was very well furnished and the place was mainly painted cream. "Arigatou Takeru," Hikari said, as she blushed a little.  
  
After a while...  
"What's taking your sister, so long?" asked Takeru. "What? You mean your friend has a sister?" Matt accidentally blurted out the question. "Yup. Oh, don't mind her, let's start eating," Hikari said as she started first. Just then, Mimi slowly descended the stairs. She had her hair cascading down her shoulders and back, instead of her usual ponytail as it was still very wet.   
  
"I'm sorry, did I keep you all waiting? Gomen ne," she said politely. She hadn't noticed intense blue eyes staring at her. "So Hikari, who's your friend?" Mimi asked as she averted her eyes to the young boy, around Hikari's age, sitting beside her sister. 'Hm... He looks a little familiar...' Mimi thought for a while.   
  
"Oh, he's name is Takeru," Hikari replied. "T-Takeru?" Mimi said. "Huh? Mimi? Is that you?" Takeru stated as his face clearly lit up. "What a coincidence," Mimi commented rather monotonously, but she had on a polite smile. Takeru nodded in reply. "Hn! Can we start eating now or what?" a voice sounded annoyingly beside Mimi. "Huh? What the-" Mimi turned her head, only to realised the soul sitting beside her was a arch-enemy of all times- Matt Ishida. "Who invited YOU?" Mimi asked rudely, pointing a finger at him. "If Takeru had told me YOU'D be here, I wouldn't wanna come!" he retorted.   
  
Matt ignored her curses as he fed himself up. Takeru followed his brother, and Hikari followed Takeru. Mimi was left gaping in disbelief. At first she was shooting death glares at the pig next to her, now her eyebrow couldn't stop twitching angrily. But Mimi's face softened rather quickly... 'Haha! H-He looks cute when he pigs out! Haha! Wait! Cute? What am I thinking?' she smacked herself inwardly. Then, she tore her eyes away from him when Matt gave her an I-don't-like-people-staring-at-me-when-I'm-eating look.  
  
Mimi gave a loud, "Hmph!" before taking her seat. She looked down at her bowl of rice. And as she stared at it, she had thought it changed into a crystal ball reflecting on the scene she experienced at the National Cross-Country Championships.   
  
-Flashback-  
  
Mimi was running with all the speed she could muster. At this game, time and speed are the essence to victory. 'My trainings would be paid off now!' Mimi thought as a smile crept onto her face. 'Just one more step,' she thought again. But she caught sight of someone from the corner of her eye. 'No!' The ribbon broke.  
  
"What a fantastic finish! But who would be the winner? Is it a draw?" said the commentator. Lost by a split second. That was the result. 'I-I l-lost?' Mimi had questioned herself. Was it just a nightmare? No. The impact was just too great for her. Mimi had remembered all the months of pain, toil and sweat just for the gold title had vanished from her grasp. Vanished.  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
She could now see the stupid boy who had beaten her smiling away with the trophy in his hand. How much she wanted that, but it was all over. Should she wait for another chance? She didn't care. What she was just concentrating was the miserable split second.   
  
"Mimi, why aren't you eating? The food's getting cold," Hikari asked in concern. One drop, two drop, and then another. Mimi started counting the number of tears dripping onto her rice. "Erm- sis?" Hikari asked again, but whatever she had said was oblivious to Mimi.   
  
"Please excuse me," Mimi said as she got off her chair and ran back up the stairs. "Mimi..." Hikari said as she realised what her sister had been thinking. "Oh no, Takeru. She's thinking about it again!" Hikari said as she grabbed the boy's shoulder and wept onto his t-shirt. Takeru's face flushed red, but he managed to put a comforting hand onto her shoulder.   
  
"Iie... She'll be alright, Hikari," Takeru said, "everything will be alright..." He looked up at his brother. Matt still had his rice bowl in one hand and a pair of chopsticks in the other. But he wasn't eating. Just staring... staring at the stairs...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
**A/N: I apologise for taking quite long 2 update, but just to let ya know, this chap would be the start of something more interesting to come! r&r!**


	4. Bad Feelings?

**Loving Your Enemy  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon, but I do own my story  
* * *  
  
** Previously:  
"Iie... She'll be alright, Hikari," Takeru said, "everything will be alright..." He looked up at his brother. Matt still had his rice bowl in one hand and a pair of chopsticks in the other. But he wasn't eating. Just staring... staring at the stairs...  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Bad Feelings?  
  
A few days later...  
  
-Mimi's POV-  
  
I guess I'm much better now. My coach said I shouldn't feel sorry for myself, and that the guy's just lucky. It's true okay! I knew I could've won! Or at least draw! But... urgh I don't feel like thinking about it anymore. I got more things to worry about. My face and reputation are at stake! If Yamato would tell the whole world that I cried or whatever that is bad, I would turn suicidal! Okay, maybe I'm just too dramatic. But I can almost see and hear it... "Hey everyone! Do you know that Mimi cries like a baby?" he would probably say. And all my classmates going, "Cry baby! Cry baby!" and I could see my photo hanging on the wall with the big, bold words "The Hall of Shame"! Oh no! I'd lose so much face if I let that Ishida go round spreading rumours like an epidemic!  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
"Mimi."  
No reply.  
"Mimi?"  
No reply.  
"Mimi!"  
Still no reply...  
"MIMI TACHIKAWA!"  
"What? Huh? Ano... coach... I-I," said Mimi as she snapped out of her train of thoughts. She had realised it was her coach who had been calling her for the past few seconds. "Mimi, please pay attention okay?" her coach said. "Hai!"  
  
"Listen here. The National Sports Association of Japan has organised a sportsperson training camp for most of the talented athletes. And you are chosen to represent our school, Mimi," said the coach. "A-A training camp?" Mimi asked rather doubtingly.   
  
"Yes, Mimi. It has a few talented athletes from each school to attend, so that everyone can learn and respect each other's interest in their own sport and to build friendly ties with one another outside competition and rivalry." The coach replied and Mimi nodded knowingly.  
  
-Mimi's POV-  
  
A sportsperson training camp? Well, this was the first time I've heard of it. The idea is quite unique, but I do have this really bad feeling inside of me. Eww! Maybe I shouldn't think so much about it. I heard coach telling me that it was at some campsite near this jungle. So creepy! Well, I hope I would come back alive and kicking. Stupid me! Of course I will! Hmph! Coach should have informed me earlier. Now I have only a week to prepare! That bad feeling isn't going yet...   
  
* * *  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
"Hmm... Matt dear, I see that you are selected to go to some training camp. Oh! I'm so proud of my son!" cried Matt's mother enthusiastically. "Yeah, whatever mum... Could you just sign that form now?" Matt said sounding rather irritated.   
  
"Sure honey. Remember to always eat the right food, and change your underwear regularly, and..."   
"MUM! I know already!"  
"Oh sweetheart... you know mummy's gonna miss you,"  
"But I'm only going for a week!"  
"It wouldn't be the same without you, son..." his mother said, wiping her eyes with a tissue.  
"MUM! I'm not gonna die there! Urgh! I'm gonna go pack up!" Matt said angrily at his mother's over-reaction and stomped into his room.   
  
* * *  
  
-Mimi's POV-  
  
And here I am stuffing the necessary clothes and etc into my haversack. I wasn't all that excited though... I'm not that sure who I'll meet and what kind of people there are... I don't think I'll have much of a good time or anything. I can still hear my mum babbling on the phone about how proud of me she was and all... Are all mums like that? Well, I don't care for now, cuz I'm currently fussing over something else...   
  
Like did I mention I had a very BAD feeling about this?  
  
* * *  
  
-Matt's POV-  
  
I feel like stomping back into the living room and shout at my mum to shut up! She's been boasting about me again to some of her fellow friends! My mum is so dramatic, and not forgetting that she exaggerates too much! Sometimes I really wonder if all those late-night Korean or Taiwan drama serials are getting to her brain! I suppose the only mature and intellectual one in my whole family is still me, myself and I... *Sigh* Why does my life seems to take on such a drastic turn ever since I shifted here? Damn! And you know what?   
  
I got this freakin' BAD feeling that I won't be enjoying that bloody training camp!  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
**A/N: things are gonna get more interesting from here... do continue to r&r! thanx a million everyone! ^_^**


	5. Basketball and a Black Cap

**Loving Your Enemy  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon, but I do own my story  
* * *  
  
** Previously:  
*Sigh* Why does my life seems to take on such a drastic turn ever since I shifted here? Damn! And you know what? I got this freakin' BAD feeling that I won't be enjoying that bloody training camp!  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Basketball and a Black Cap  
  
"Erm... excuse me, please," Mimi said trying to squeeze herself to the back. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologised yet again, stepping on to someone's foot accidentally. The bus was very packed, but fortunately for Mimi, her eyes had spotted a vacant one.   
  
At last she had reached her 'destination' and plopped tiredly onto the seat. "Phew! This stupid bus is like so packed!" she absent-mindedly blurted out. Mimi carelessly wiped away her beads of perspiration. And as she was doing so, Mimi felt a pair of eyes laid on her. So, she turned to see who it was...  
  
* * *  
  
-Mimi's POV-  
"YOU AGAIN?" I shouted out instinctively. Stupid Ishida! What the hell is he doing here?   
  
-Matt's POV-  
'Mimi? What? Okay, I shouldn't be that surprised though. I hate to admit it, but she's a very talented runner though' I thought. Then, I just gave a smirk to cover up my shock.  
  
* * *  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
"Ishida... What are you doing here?" Mimi asked questioningly.  
"Why can't I be here? If you're the best runner, why can't I be the best basketball player?" Matt answered smoothly.  
"Y-You're in basketball?" Mimi asked again more curiously.   
"Is that very surprising?"  
"Erm..." she didn't know what to say, lowering her head in embarrassment.  
  
"WHOA! Who's that?" someone shouted. "That's awesome man! He's cool!" said another one. Mimi's head almost immediately shot up in amusement. 'Huh? What's happening?' she thought. Everyone wasn't really at their seats. In fact, most of them were cornering themselves towards the left side of the bus...  
  
* * *  
  
Mimi stood up and walked towards the window to see what was going on. The bus came to a halt. A boy, wearing a black cap, riding expertly on his cool looking skateboard which had orange, yellow and red flames on its varnished black surface with scrawled words and transparent wheels. He was obviously chasing the bus and was doing a damn good job.   
  
The doors of the bus opened and immediately, the boy screeched a halt, spun his skateboard skillfully and somehow 'flew' into the bus.   
  
* * *  
  
Everyone just stared at him silently as he flipped his skateboard and caught it with an arm. "Whoa..." someone let out a breath. Mimi had already gone back to her seat. 'Such a show off!' she thought passively. As the boy made his way in search of a seat, everyone made way for him as they themselves took their seats.   
  
* * *  
  
Mimi took in the whole 'superiority' scene where the others acted like peasants to a king, who was that guy. Somehow, she was well unaware that he had made his way to where she was sitting and was already standing there.   
  
'Okay, this is so stupi-' Mimi thought to herself. 'Hey! Why is everyone staring at me?' she didn't have to really answer that question as her conscience told her so. 'Uh-oh...' Mimi gulped as she turned around to see...  
  
* * *  
  
"What are you staring at me for?" Mimi asked defensively, as all that guy did was standing in front of her.   
"Nothing really," he said. Mimi, however, was trying to see his face, but his black cap was hiding his eyes.  
"Erm... then, am I suppose to offer you this seat?"  
"Not really,"  
"Huh? Hey! What are you trying to play at then?" Mimi retorted, feeling rather irritated.  
"Nothing,"  
"Then why are you just standing there, you idiot?!"  
"Actually, I was wondering if you'd remember me."  
"Remember you? Hell! I don't even know you!" she said sounding more aggravated.   
"Are you sure?"  
"Look. I can't even see your face, okay."  
  
The boy simply did not reply. And Mimi just stared at him as he slowly removed his cap...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
**A/N: thanks a million to all of u who had sumitted your reviews! but that does not mean u should stop... keep 'em coming, okay? well, so who's this guy with a black cap who skateboards his way into a bus and asks Mimi whether she remembers him? stay tuned to the next chapter and you'll find out... sayonara! ^_^**


	6. It's You!

**Loving Your Enemy  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon, but I do own my story  
* * *  
  
** Chapter 6: It's You!  
  
"Oh..." Mimi started as the boy, who stood in front of her, showed his face.  
"Now you remember me?" he asked.  
"Actually... NO," Mimi replied briefly. *Guy sweats a huge drop*  
"You don't?"   
"Nope. Never seen you before. I guess you looked for the wrong person."  
"You are Mimi Tachikawa right?"  
"Yup. How do you-" Mimi hadn't finished her sentence, but the boy immediately spoke.  
"Then I'm looking at the right person."  
"Huh? Wait. What's your name?"  
"Kiyoshi Akera."  
"Huh? Don't remember."  
  
-Mimi's POV-  
Kiyoshi Akera... Sounds like I heard it from somewhere, just that I don't seem to remember... Hmph! Forget it.   
  
-Matt's POV-  
Who the hell is this guy? Acting cool and everything like he's trying to get Mimi's attention or something. Wait a minute. Why do I care? Urgh! Never mind. I just hate show offs! Wait! Akera... Isn't he...  
  
* * *  
  
"At last man! We finally reached! Woohoo!" shouted someone as hordes of "happy campers" got off the bus. "Oh, we reached." Mimi said as she shoved pass Kiyoshi. "Hey! I'll see you later!" he shouted, but Mimi just rolled her eyes and got off the bus.   
  
* * *  
  
"Konnichiwa everyone! Welcome to the first ever Sportsperson Training Camp, proudly organised by the National Sports Association of Japan! My name is Ryozo Fujita, but you can call me Ryo. I'm your head counselor (facilitator) and I have my assistants, Hajime, Ichiro, Seiji, Naomi and Mizuki. Okay, Hajime will do a brief introduction now." Ryo finished and passed the loud header to Hajime.  
  
-Mimi's POV-  
There were about 60 students turning up for this camp, I noted. Apart from sweeping a glance at the place around me, I just sat down and listened silently to what the counselors got to say. *Sigh* 'I hope I'd get something out of this camp instead of a waste of time...' I thought.  
  
"Well, Ryo did most of the intro... Okay, this is what we are gonna do. We are gonna divide all of you into 6 groups, 10 in each. And we would assign you partners in each group, so everyone has a partner. In this camp, I assure you all that you will not be wasting your time," he said.   
  
Oh my! Have he read my mind?  
  
"Anyway, the objective of this camp is to strengthen bonds between different athletes of different sports. But most importantly, we should all try putting aside any past rivalries, okay? Now let's come up here 1 at a time to see which group you're in, who is your counselor and who would be your partners, shall we?" he finished.   
  
Everyone was lining up in single file and so I just followed...  
  
* * *  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
"Hey! Did you hear that this year's cross-country champion is here?" said a girl to her friend.  
"He is? You mean that really cute guy?"  
"Yeah! It's him alright!"  
"Oh! That's great! By the way, what's his name?"  
"Kiyoshi Akera!"  
  
Mimi frozed. She definitely overheard their conversation loud and clear... 'K-Kiyoshi A-Akera?' she thought. 'So he's the one who beat me... so he's here... no wonder, no wonder he asked whether I remembered him. How dare he try provoking me! I can't believe this!'  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe this!" she muttered.  
"Believe what?" a voice said.  
"Huh? Ahhhh! Oh, it's YOU!" Mimi said as she saw who it was: Kiyoshi.  
"Me? Ha! Of course it's me! Aren't you glad to see me again?"  
"N.O. NO!"  
"Well, anyway, you'll be seeing me more..."  
"W-Why?"  
"Because we are partners! Isn't that great?"  
  
Mimi stared at him. 'Is it true? It can't be... NO WAY!' she thought.   
  
"NO! THAT IS NOT GREAT! I DON'T WANT TO BE PARTNERS WITH YOU!"  
"B-But why?"  
"Why? Let's just say I know who you are right now and I-HATE-YOU!"  
"What? Mimi... I-"   
  
Mimi stomped off angrily, leaving Kiyoshi in an awkward position.  
  
* * *  
  
-Matt's POV-  
Hmph. No wonder I find him familiar. So, Kiyoshi Akera -is- the year's cross-country champion who beat Tachikawa by a split-second... Should have known!  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
**A/N: surprise surprise! so how do u guys find that? anyone can guess wad will happen? well, i dunno how u feel about it, but do send in your reviews! i wanna apologise to those people who expected it to be Tai... well, i had a brand new plot flickering in my brain cells right now, and i'm sorrie to say that Tai wouldn't be in it... sorrie... but dun give up just yet cuz there is much more to come! R&R! ^_^**


	7. Acquainted

**Loving Your Enemy  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon, but I do own my story  
* * *  
  
** Chapter 7: Acquainted  
  
It was the next day at the training camp and everyone was forced to face the day at 7. Mimi, however, seemed to have woken up the earliest. The hard wooden boards, in their makeshift tents, under her sleeping bag was far from the comfy, soft bed she slept in at home. She tossed and turned, and as each second ticked away, she got more and more frustrated, and that also meant she wasn't in a good mood.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi there, Mimi. Erm... So did you sleep well last night?" asked Kiyoshi. Mimi gave him a death glare. "NO! Are you trying to be sarcastic?" she replied. "Mimi, I-" "If you'd excuse me, I've just lost my appetite."   
  
* * *  
  
"Okay everyone! For this morning, we shall start our 3-hour hike up there. Everyone is to help each other along the way, is that clear? Fine. Let's begin," one of the counselors announced and soon everyone was off.   
  
The trek had its 'amusing' parts. At times, the trail turns into a narrow bending. Large ants were seen crawling through the dried leaves. Little streams in which you have to jump over and hope that you don't attract leeches. There were also many fallen big trees with their huge trunk cutting in the middle of the trail, which served some difficulty to climb over.   
  
"Here, let me help you." Kiyoshi said as he offered a hand to Mimi, who was having some problems with the trunk. "I don't need your help," she replied coldly, shoving aside his hand.   
  
"Hey Mimi! Wait up!" Kiyoshi shouted as Mimi sped up her pace.  
"Why should I?" Mimi said challengingly.   
"Mimi-" he said as he caught up with her and pulled on her upper arm to make her stop. "Why? Why do you hate me so much? I wanna know that."  
  
"Why I hate you so much? I thought you knew the answer, Mr. Cross-country Champion!" Mimi answered.  
"So this is about the competition..."  
"Precisely! Did it take you so long to figure it out? I just can't-"   
Mimi hadn't really finished when Kiyoshi said,   
"Look, Mimi. I'm sorry okay? If I'd known you'd hate me because of that, then I'd rather not win. I want you to know me just as how I would want to know you. Why can't you just accept me?"   
  
Kiyoshi finished and ran off, leaving Mimi to gape at what he had just said.   
  
* * *  
  
At night...  
-Mimi's POV-  
I kept thinking of what Kiyoshi had said. Did he really mean it? Was it true that he's willing to give the title up... for me? I truly don't know. I don't know what to think, and I don't know what to say to him. Had I been too harsh towards him? Thinking back of how I constantly push away his offers rudely and how his expression simply fell... I feel- guilty. If he were now feeling miserable to the point of death, it would all be my fault. Where's my sportsmanship? No, I must make it up to him...  
  
* * *  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
"Hi there..." Mimi greeted as she sat next to Kiyoshi who was currently staring at the starry sky.   
"Mimi? W-Why are you-" he tried to say, but Mimi immediately silenced him.   
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I've treated you, and all you meant was good deed. I'm sorry for not showing good sportsmanship and for- I dunno, the bad things I've caused, I think." Mimi said.  
"Serious?" he questioned as his face lit up.  
"Yeah. Can I... Can I make it up to you?" Mimi asked.   
  
Kiyoshi thought for a while. Then said, "Well, there is something I'd want you to be?" Mimi furrowed her eyebrows. "What is it?" she asked with a little skepticism in her voice.  
  
"Could you be my girlfriend?"  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
**A/N: hehe! how's it? r&r! ^_^**


	8. The Challenge

**Loving Your Enemy  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon, but I do own my story  
* * *  
  
** Chapter 8: The Challenge  
  
"What?" Mimi said. Her face was contorted in shock.  
"Erm... Yeah, c-could you be my girlfriend? I-I really like you," Kiyoshi confessed blushing madly.  
"W-Well..."  
"You know, I really like you... Ever since I first met you at the championships..."  
"Wait. Kiyoshi, I know you are a very nice guy... but don't you think you're rushing things?" Mimi asked.  
"Oh, I guess so. Sorry Mimi,"  
"You know what, let's just start all over again, okay? I'd like to be friends with you," she smiled.  
"Sure!"  
"Ewww..." Mimi spoke suddenly as she accidentally stepped on something.  
"What happened Mimi?"  
"Don't you think the food here sucks?"  
"You can say that again!" Kiyoshi said jokingly, and they both laughed.   
  
* * *  
  
The next day...  
It was rise and shine. After everyone had their breakfast, all the groups assembled together to listen to their first activity. "Today, we are all going to stress on teamwork. Altogether around this whole place, we have set up various challenging tasks. Each group will have a try at each one. In one task, there would be 2 groups assigned to compete with each other. If there's no questions, you may begin now. Your facilitators will tell you what to do. May the best group win!"   
  
* * *  
  
It was Mimi's group's 5th win. "One more to go, ne Kiyoshi?" Mimi said proudly. "Hai, Mimi. I wonder what would be our final task," he replied.   
  
Just then, someone from behind interrupted... "Too bad you would be up against me, Mimi!" the voice spoke. Mimi gasped and turned around. Matt Ishida. "Ishida!" she said angrily. "Too happy to see me? Haha... such a pity I can't let you break my team's winning streak!" Matt said matter-of-factly. "Damn it, Ishida! Can't you just shut up?" Mimi said, throwing her hands up irritatingly. But before Matt could retaliate further, Kiyoshi spoke.   
  
"May the best team win," he said coldly, while his eyes fixed sharply at Matt's.   
  
* * *  
  
The final task came. The two groups stood at the start of a long, unsteady bridge supported by ropes, and it was hanging dangerously over a river 6m below. The challenge was clear in their minds. Each player is to run across the bridge one at a time with a player from the other team. The team to get across first wins.   
  
* * *  
  
It was Mimi against Matt. "You've got no chance to win this, Mimi," Matt provoked. "Says who!" Mimi said. The two got into a starting position. Their eyes focused on the shaky bridge.   
  
GO!  
  
Mimi ran. She didn't care about how unsteady the bridge was. Her coach had told her that full concentration and focusing on the aim is what would give her advantage.   
  
Matt knew that he was at a 50-50 win-lose situation. Mimi is a talented runner. But his advantage was that his legs were longer (he's quite tall since he's in basketball).   
  
Passing the middle of the bridge, the competition was more intense. The bridge was wobbling excessively. Everyone could only hold their breaths.   
  
[Slow motion]  
At that split second, Matt's elbow hit hard into Mimi's abdomen unintentionally. Mimi could not take the impact and fell off the bridge. Fortunately, she had one hand grabbing onto the rope, while the other was clutching her stomach. An expression of pain was written clearly on her face as she tried to struggle with her hold...  
  
* * *  
  
"Mimi!" her name came out from Matt's mouth in a barely audible tone. He knew he had knocked her by accident and all he could do was stare in shock. "Hurry Matt! Finish it!" shouted someone. Matt didn't know what to do. But at that instant, his legs had decided for him. His teammates cheered. However, Matt's ears could only pick up the distinct cry of anger and sadness-  
  
"MIMI!" Kiyoshi cried as he sprinted towards her.   
  
Mimi looked up. For a while, her face lit up, and then it changed back into her painful expression. "K-Kiyoshi," she said in a soft tone. "Hold on to my hand, Mimi! I'll get you up," he said anxiously. Mimi took his hand as he attempted to lift her up. The pain surged in Mimi's abdomen again, this time more hurting then before. Her hand, wet and slippery from her perspiration, slipped.  
  
She fell.   
  
"Mimi..." Matt heard himself calling out her name again to himself. A splash was heard, and his eyes grew wider. Kiyoshi hadn't a moment of hesitation. Immediately, he jumped into the river and swam to Mimi. Mimi, on the other hand, was coughing and choking on the water. She could swim, but just not in her ability at that moment. Soon, she felt someone grabbing her hand and hurling her upwards.   
  
* * *  
  
The facilitator went for help, and came back to see Kiyoshi saving her. He got his rope tied firmly to a buoy and threw it in the river. Mimi was saved.  
  
Once Mimi had got onto ground, she couldn't help but envelop her saviour (Kiyoshi) in a fierce hug. She wept onto his shoulder as Kiyoshi tried to calm her down. "It's okay, Mimi. You're alive. Everything will be fine- I promise," he said smoothly.   
  
Matt stood at the side. He wasn't at all happy. He didn't care if they he had won this stupid game.   
  
"Wow! This is so interesting! I can't wait to tell the others about this!" a girl said to her friend.  
"Yeah. Look, don't Mimi and Kiyoshi look like a couple?" the friend asked.  
"I know! So kawaii! How I envy them..." the girl replied dreamily. Then the giggles of she and her friend could be heard.   
  
Matt heard their little dialogue session. He stared at the two clearer; taking in the little movements Kiyoshi made to comfort the poor Mimi in his arms. Matt shook his head. 'That isn't true!' he denied. After a while, he couldn't stand it. Matt simply turned and walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
**A/N: hehe~* so, how do ya find this chapter? pls review, anything will do, dun have 2 be long if u feel lazy. ^_^ just dun hate me yet for pairing things up with Kiyoshi and Mimi.. u've not read the whole story yet, ne?**


	9. New Identity

**Loving Your Enemy  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon, but I do own my story  
* * *  
  
** Chapter 9: New Identity  
  
As time flew by, the training camp was soon over and nothing was said between Mimi and Matt ever since then...   
  
Life was diverted back to the usual activities in school:  
It was still the same back in school; rushing to classes, trying to stay awake during lessons and meeting friends in the cafeteria at lunch. The bustle of people strolled down the hallways heading to their common destination- the cafeteria. Mimi was unfortunate to have her teacher dismissing her class later. She flopped down on her seat heaving a sigh of relief. At least she managed to get out of the crowd 'alive'.   
  
Just then, Mimi noticed that her 2 close friends, Sora and Miyako, were busy giggling away like they're mental or something.   
  
"What are you two giggling at?" Mimi asked, giving them a questioning gaze.  
"This!" Sora replied showing her the cover page of the well-renowned magazine for internationally recognised people, PRIME.  
  
* * *  
  
Mimi looked at the page. Her jaws dropped when she saw who it was- Kiyoshi?  
  
"Kiyoshi?" Mimi blurted out unconsciously.   
"Yeah! Kiyoshi Akera!" Miyako joined in the conversation.   
"What's he doing on the cover page of PRIME?" Mimi asked.   
  
Sora and Miyako just starred gaping at her instead.  
  
"Mimi... How can you not know?" Sora spoke.  
"Yeah! Don't you know that the Akera family is one of the richest and most high-class families in Japan?" said Miyako.  
"R-Really?" Mimi said.  
"Of course! And Kiyoshi Akera is the only heir of the family. He's so talented in all aspect!" shrieked Sora.  
"Oh, I see," Mimi simply responded.  
  
Mimi just didn't know what she should think.   
  
* * *  
  
It was after school. Mimi walked along the streets, her father was too busy at work to fetch her, and she didn't care to take a bus. The girl sighed. She looked up ahead and felt the cram in her neck due to the long time her head had been hung down.   
  
It was everywhere; at bus stops or lamp posts, on shop windows, on the big display screens of shopping malls, and even on buses. The ad of the latest edition of PRIME with his face... was everywhere. Mimi stopped at her tracks when she saw a shop that sells magazines, books and newspapers, where the shopkeeper was calling out for people to buy PRIME.   
  
Mimi went into the shop and purchased the magazine. She stared at the familiar face looking back at her. 'Is this really him?' she questioned herself. She knew that for someone like him to be on the cover of PRIME, meant that he was something BIG. Definitely not the Kiyoshi she had came to know.   
  
She flipped to the cover story of the magazine. "Watch Out For Him!" read the article. Kiyoshi Akera- 'it's definitely him' Mimi thought as she read the first 2 words. As she read, she took in some of the information on him: "Age, 15", "A top scholar", "Studying in Japan's most prestigious highschool- Senior High School", "Talented track athlete" and lastly, "He is also the youngest and most accomplished businessman in the World!"   
  
Mimi read on... the last sentence said, "Heir to the richest family in all of Japan, he is the pride of the country!" She closed the magazine. 'He isn't- He isn't the Kiyoshi I know. He's rich and famous, he didn't tell me that... Why? He lied to me that he was just a normal person with a normal family. Rich and famous ISN'T NORMAL!' she shouted in her mind. A lone tear fell.   
  
"He lied to me..."   
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
**A/N: oh dear, what would happen next? wanna find out? then read on the next chapter when it's up! hey, sorry pple, i noe i took very long to update, but i have no time with the so many tests, homework raining on me... my tornament is in a few days time and my training has gotten more intense... and actually, i have a little problem thinking of what to write. but now i've already planned out the next few chapters, so ya better start readin' and reviewing, kk? thanx a million dudes! ^_^ **


	10. Transfer

**Loving Your Enemy  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon, but I do own my story  
* * *  
  
** Chapter 10: Transfer  
  
[Next day]  
  
Mimi stepped into the school compound. She heaved a deep sigh. Although she had calmed down about Kiyoshi being someone different, her heart still felt heavy. Just then, she noticed something odd about the students in her school...  
  
There was a whole crowd of students, practically from all the classes gathered at the school's main entrance. Everyone was arranging their ties, skirts or hair, trying to look their best. "Weirdo's," Mimi mumbled to herself.  
  
"Hey, Mimi! We're here!" someone shouted. Mimi shoved pass the crowd and stared smilingly at Sora, who had just greeted her. "Sora, what are all these people doing here? Class is gonna start soon!" Mimi said. "Who cares! Oh my gosh! I still can't believe he's coming to our school!" shrieked Miyako, who had decided to join in the conversation. "Who's coming?" Mimi asked. "Who do you think? Of course it's Kiyoshi Akera! Ahhhh!" Sora replied, jumping up and down excitedly.   
  
Kiyoshi Akera. That name flashed briefly in Mimi's mind for a while. It was eating her soul and practically occupying her mind. She had read the article over and over about a million times that she could already remember every single word. 'Why him?' she thought.   
  
"Ahhhh! Mimi! Oy! He's here! He's here!" shouted Miyako. Two silver jaguar cars stopped stylishly. Two males came out. But none of them were Kiyoshi Akera.   
  
* * *  
  
Just then...  
*Ring. Ring* (bicycle)  
  
Kiyoshi came cycling on a bike. Mimi simply stared as everyone gasped.   
  
"Hey Akera! How come you're riding a- bike?" one of the two males said. He seemed as though he was his good friend.   
"Why must I ride a car? I'd want to try being normal, okay?" Kiyoshi answered proudly.  
"Ok, anything," the other said.   
  
The principal was seen rushing up to him and shaking his hand. "Oh Mr Akera! Our school certainly welcomes you! You are such a good example for all the students and everyone in the world!" said the principal. He started bragging and talking crap and not trying to loosen the grip on Kiyoshi's poor hand.   
  
Kiyoshi simply smiled. 'I wonder... is Mimi watching me now? Where is she?' he thought, as the crowd parted to let him walk through.   
  
* * *  
  
[During lunch...]  
  
Mimi didn't feel like meeting her friends at the cafeteria that day. And if females would definitely surround Kiyoshi, Mimi didn't wanna see it. The young girl strolled off to the school's garden and sat on one of its benches.   
  
* * *  
  
Kiyoshi ran like he never ran before! "Phew! What's wrong with all these girls?" he said to himself. 'Damn, why can't I find Mimi yet?' he thought. "Where are you?" Kiyoshi walked further. He knew it would be unlikely for anyone to find him here. It was peaceful and beautiful, yet there was as if no one had been here. Kiyoshi wiped away a trickle of perspiration. He heaved a sigh of relief, then looked up to see...  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
* * *  
  
Mimi turned around instantly as soon as she heard her name being called. "K-Kiyoshi..." she stammered. "Mimi! I've finally found you!" he said. Mimi looked shocked at the moment. "F-Find me?" she asked nervously. "Yeah! Don't you know I've transferred here?"  
  
Of course Mimi knew. She just needed time to except the fact. "Mimi? Mimi?" Kiyoshi waved his hand in front of her to get her attention back. "Transfer? But why? Senior High is the most prestigious school. This is just an ordinary school. It doesn't suit you," Mimi said expressionlessly.   
  
"I-" Kiyoshi started. He wanted to tell her badly that he did that for the sake of seeing her again and more often. But he didn't have the heart to do so. "Mimi..."  
  
"No, Kiyoshi, you lied."...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
**A/N: sorrie... i've got so many tests pouring at me one after another... but dun i have thought of more amusing plots, in da later chaps! r&r! apologies if this chap is damn short.**


	11. I Didn't See That

**Loving Your Enemy  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon, but I do own my story  
* * *  
  
** Chapter 11: I Didn't See That  
  
"No, Kiyoshi, you lied." Mimi said harshly. "Mimi..." Kiyoshi started. He hadn't anticipated that she would get upset. His deep eyes pierced into hers, trying to read her thoughts. Kiyoshi noticed how Mimi was trying to show her anger, but in those eyes, there was more sadness and disappointment in it.   
  
Mimi realised the way Kiyoshi was looking at her. 'I will not forgive him... I will not forgive him,' she said inwardly. However, the boy in front of her wasn't that easy to be upset with. Kiyoshi always had a way in melting her heart back to compassion.   
  
Slowly but surely, Kiyoshi held Mimi's hand. Mimi attempted to snatch it away, but Kiyoshi's firm and warm grip seemed to unable her to do so. "At first I thought that you already knew. B-but, when I found out you didn't know about me, I was afraid that if I told you, you would think different of me... truly, I don't wish that my identity would ruin our relationship, you understand?" Kiyoshi finished.   
  
Mimi inhaled in another nervous breath. For her 'new' Kiyoshi with everything and status, to actually say these things in front of her, could only made her speechless, yet sweet in the inside. She looked back at him again, and their gazes met...  
  
* * *  
  
'Like what the hell is so great about Akera? So what if he's rich and famous?' thought Matt as he walked briskly around the school compound with no knowledge of where he wanted to go. Matt sighed, sat down on a bench, and stared at the floor.   
  
'Big Deal! I mean, can't he just stay where the 'upper-class' people belong?' he said to himself. Matt obviously hated the idea of Kiyoshi being transferred to his school. Why? Even he didn't know. It's sort of a bad feeling. But inside, deep down in the deepest depth of his heart, he knew Akera came for only one person- Tachikawa. 'I don't understand what people sees in him!'  
  
* * *  
  
Mimi could already feel a very red flush on her cheeks. As the seconds ticked away, the couple had their faces inching nearer and nearer to each other. 'Oh my gosh! What's happening?' Mimi could hear her conscience shouting in her head, but her body did not resist. Bit by bit under the spell, the young girl felt her eyelids getting heavier...  
  
* * *  
  
Just at that moment, coincidentally, Matt seemed to be walking in their direction. He was still mumbling to himself.   
  
-Matt's POV-  
Today suck, and everyday of my life will suck from today. I could just feel it in my nerves! Kiyoshi suck to the core and that's what I'll always keep in mind. Why am I angry in the first place? Actually, I dunno. It's just that I hate that Mr. Perfect guy. Urgh!   
  
-Normal POV-  
  
Matt was turning around the corner when something made him stop at his tracks immediately... 'Oh my goodness! What the hell? Tachik- no, Mimi... and-' the words struck his ray of thoughts like a lightning bolt. His eyes never blinked nor left the scene. Matt felt his heart stopped and his blood ceased.   
  
"FUCK!" he said. Fortunately, it was barely audible.  
  
* * * 'Stop! You can't do this Mimi! Stop it now!' the voice inside her head commanded frantically before it really happens. Mimi's eyes suddenly shot wide open. "K-Kiyoshi, I don't think we should do this," she confessed, while keeping her head low to avoid his eyes.   
  
Kiyoshi nodded and gave her a slight comforting smile. "It's alright. At least, I know how you feel about me," he said before starting to walk away. "What?" Mimi asked as she looked up. But all she saw was Kiyoshi's back slowly walking away.   
  
* * *  
  
Matt leaned against the wall, taking deep breath to calm himself. 'I didn't just saw that... I didn't just saw that,' he chanted. His face still held a shock expression. Matt used the back of his hands to wipe away the little beads of perspiration on his forehead. 'Mimi -do- love him. I-I mean so what? Not like I actually bother about her life or anything... just that- Argh! My heart is aching for no good reason!' he pondered. "I need a doc."  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
**A/N: has Mimi fallen in love with Kiyoshi? will Matt ever realise that gradually, his heart melts for that one special girl? next chap, Mimi's uncle not only pays a visit to the school, his even doing a job there. wanna find out? then remember to tune in to the next chap! c'ya ^_^**


	12. The Basketball Team

**Loving Your Enemy  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon, but I do own my story  
* * *  
  
** Chapter 12: The Basketball Team  
  
-Mimi's POV-  
I'm walking to school now and I'm completely in a daze. I can't believe I didn't even notice Sora and Miyako greeting me for like about a hundred times. I know I shouldn't think of what I'm thinking about now. But- the feeling was there, clear, obvious, evident. When my mind replayed the whole scenario, my heart skipped beats. I must admit I do like Kiyoshi, but yet I'm afraid of liking him. I have a feeling he would return my feelings if I ever told him, but- I don't know how to put it- it just feels so weird. Probably it's because I knew that we weren't meant together. He and I are from two totally different worlds. His rich and famous and everything any person would be dying to have. And I- I'm just me. Typical, pathetic, same, boring, not the prettiest picture, or elegant, or anything anyone would wanna have of me. That's why- that's why it's simply different.   
  
* * *  
  
-Normal POV-  
[During school...]  
  
Mimi was walking towards her locker to put back her books. Every class had seemed to go by with herself deep in thought about the matter. All she felt was confusion. Mimi was thankful that none of the teachers seemed to have noticed her of not being attentive in class. Letting out a sigh, Mimi continued to arrange her books.   
  
Just then...  
"Ouch!" Mimi shouted as she felt something hit the back of her head. She rubbed the sore a little and started cursing softly. "Ha! I'm surprised your head isn't hollow," came that oh-so-familiar voice. "Shut up Ishida! Hmph. What do you want?" Mimi asked crossing her arms angrily. "Nothing much, really. Just saw something obscene yesterday," he replied with a tinge of sarcasm.   
  
"So what. What is it got to do with me?" she asked a little more defensively. "Well, it actually got to do with you. I didn't know Kiyoshi and you are the type to snug up somewhere to make out. Your relationship with him seems to go pretty fast, don't you think?" he added. Mimi could feel her blood boil, but didn't want to say anything.   
  
"Speechless are you? I take it that silence is consent. Now... what do you think others would think that you are in love with Kiyoshi Akera? Let me see, firstly, they would think- Tachikawa doesn't even deserve him. Secondly, they would think- Oh my, does Kiyoshi have such bad taste? Thirdly-"   
  
SLAP  
  
"How dare you!" Mimi shouted. Matt held the spot where Mimi had slapped him on the face, and smirked. "Why can't I?" he asked. "What does my personal life got to do with you anyway? And even if you saw it, it doesn't mean others did and will believe it," she retorted. "Simple, I love tormenting every moment of your life. Second, what if I tell you that I've already video taped it?" he lied.   
  
Mimi's face turned pale and her eyes fixed at Matt. Matt stared at her. At first he felt superior and like he had empowered her, but then the feeling faded as he saw those mesmerizing orbs turning blurry as tears welled up. Mimi shifted her gaze and stared down at the floor.   
  
'If what Ishida had said was true, then I know for sure the outcome. I should have known it wasn't meant to be with Kiyoshi. He may like me now, but there are so many girls out there better than I am, and I know for sure that he would have a change of heart. I might as well not let others know how I feel for him. Others may think I'm throwing myself at him. And then, too him, I would only bring embarrassment...' Mimi thought.   
  
Matt exhaled a deep breath before turning to look more serious at the girl. Hardening his heart again, he said, "If you don't want me to show just about everyone about your situation with him, then..." Mimi suddenly cut in, "what do you want me to do?" she asked monotonously. "Just do my homework till I tell you to stop," Matt said smoothly before taking on big strides.   
  
Mimi was shocked, "What? Ishida!" But she saw that Matt had left already.   
  
* * *  
  
[After school...]  
  
*Ringtone*  
  
"Hello?" Mimi answered the call on her handphone. "Oh, dad! Yeah?"... "You can't fetch me? How come?"... "WHAT! OH MY GOSH! UNCLE JOHN! HERE? I haven't seen him for quite a while since he went to America. He's here?"... "Okay! Bye daddy!"   
  
End of call.   
  
* * *  
  
Matt had changed into his black basketball jersey with his black shorts and mixed dark red and gray Nike tracks. He was standing at the court's three-pointer and shooting every ball in accurately.   
  
"Yo Matt!" his teammate called out to him. Matt stopped throwing the balls and turned to look at his friend. "Hi. Wassup?" "Hey, I heard that we're gonna have a new basketball coach, man!" his friend said as he punched the air. Matt grinned. "That's something to celebrate. I can't stand that old nut bossing us around. His technique and methods were useless," he replied.   
  
* * *  
  
"Whoa! They made me carry so many documents. Now where is that basketball court?" a cheerful and jolly 56-year-old man said as he walked towards where he thought was his destination. Soon he reached and was greeted with very surprised stares.   
  
* * *  
  
"Now look who's here? Tachikawa, what are you doing here?" Matt asked, towering over her. "Go away! You stink! Anyway, it's none of your business," Mimi scolded back as she stuck out her tongue at him and looked away. "You're here to see me, right?" Matt said grinningly. "Fat hope! Eww... You? Puke! I'd rather check out that friend of yours," Mimi replied matter-of-factly, while pointing towards Matt's friend. Matt turned around to see his teammate giving Mimi a wink. "Whatever." Matt said and turned his back at her and walked back to the court.   
  
Just then, the door creaked open. Everyone stared.   
  
* * *  
  
"Ahem! Good afternoon everyone. My name is Jonathan Koshiban, also known as your new coach," the man said as he gave a friendly smile to the petrified people.  
  
'What? That jolly Santa is our Coach? What is this world coming to?' Matt thought. "Uncle Johnny!" came a distinctive voice. Matt turned and saw Mimi running towards his "Coach".   
  
"Uncle John! I'm so glad to see you again!" Mimi cried as she gave him a big hug. Uncle John laughed joyously. "Hey there, Meems! Oh, your father must have told you. He sure can keep surprises, ay..." he said smilingly. Mimi let go of his bouncy, round tummy and beamed. "What brings you here?" she asked. "Oh, it's a loooong story. But I'm glad to be here. It shall be a new challenge for me to bring these fine players into the top position," he replied.   
  
'So that's why Tachikawa's here. Meems? Nice nickname... Haha!' Matt thought, smirking. "Okay now, everyone. Let's all get together and I shall introduce more of myself," the coach said. Everyone did so, and Mimi sat beside him.  
  
* * *  
  
"As you all already know, my name is Jonathan Koshiban. I used to coach International teams, and I just came back from America. So, you're probably thinking why I'm here to coach you guys and not the international players. Simply, because I'm rather near to retirement age and I would like to coach the younger generations instead," Uncle John said.   
  
'Whoa, he's an international coach? How come Meems here didn't tell me?' Matt thought. Matt too noticed many whisperings from his other teammates about their present Coach being an International one.   
  
"Yeah. And I too know that some of you are wondering- How can such a fat, jolly Santa come to train us?" he continued. 'Gosh! How'd he know?' (Matt). "Well, I may be round near the edges, but experience, technique, spirit, passion and determination is the key. But of course, most importantly, all of you must be willing to go out there and do your best. Like they say, Success is 1% determination and 99% perspiration. So what are ya waiting for? Training starts NOW!"   
  
*BEEP* (whistle)  
*SQUEAK, SQUEAK* (shoe noises)  
  
Everyone was everywhere. Doing their dribbles, shooting on the net, defending, physical and passing. Mimi stood there and smiled as she saw how dedicated all the players were. She used to love and play basketball when she was young because of Uncle John. He was indeed a very good and optimistic coach, which is what this team needed.   
  
"Now, Meems, what do you say if I asked you to help your dear Uncle?" he asked. "Sure! Of course our help ya, Uncle John," said Mimi enthusiastically. "Well, I have a lot of things to organize and I need an assistant. Why not you become the team's manager?" he said. Mimi stared wide-eyed at Uncle John. She would of course love to help her uncle, but being the team's manager? What would these boys think? And besides, she's still in athletics.  
  
"I-I... I'm not sure, Uncle John," she answered. Fortunately, Uncle John at anticipated her doubts. "Don't worry, I know what to do."   
  
*BEEP*   
  
Everyone stopped at what they were doing and assembled around their Coach. "Now, I was wondering of getting an assistant to help me and the team in organizing the competitions as well as other extra training. Obviously, since I want all of you to train equally hard and focus only on basketball, I was thinking of letting my niece take the position of Manager. Does anyone objects?" he said.  
  
'What? Tachikawa? Our manager? Oh my gosh... of course I object!' Matt thought. "No! Of course we don't object! I totally don't mind," said that same teammate of Matt's. Matt turned and looked at his cheeky grin. 'What the! Is he mad? Or is he hitching on Meems... man...' Matt said in his heart.   
  
Everyone didn't seem to object. "Alright then, Mimi here shall be the team's manager. Treat her nicely, okay?" he said. "SURE!" that said that same guy. Mimi forced a smile at him and nodded thankfully.   
  
'Oh great! Just marvelous! Mimi and the team. Wow! ...Hey, then again, this could turn out to be quite interesting..." (Matt).  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
**A/N: hmm. "this could turn out to be quite interestin..." but what is really gonna be more interesting? wanna find out? oh yeah, and how will Kiyoshi feel about Mimi joining the Basketball Team? what choice would he make and what outcomes are on their way? R&R! ^_^**


	13. New Recruit

**Loving Your Enemy  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon, but I do own my story  
* * *  
  
** Chapter 13: New Recruit  
  
"Hi Mimi!" a distinct voice cried out. Mimi's ears perked up as she heard it and spun around. "Kiyoshi! Hi!" she answered waving back at him. Kiyoshi made his way towards her still smiling. "Hmm... You seem to be in a very good mood today. Wassup?" Mimi asked curiously. "Haha. Really? You'll find out soon," he said. Mimi simply shrugged her shoulders implying that it was fine with her and strolled towards the cafeteria.   
  
Kiyoshi walked alongside her. Then, realising what time it was on his watch, he said, "Oh dear. Mimi, I got to go. Sorry I can't have lunch with you. I seriously got something on. See ya later!" Mimi watched Kiyoshi sped away. For a moment she just stood there speechless, then replied to herself, "OK man."   
  
* * *  
  
Mimi felt just a little upset having lunch by herself. Her 3 other good friends all had one thing or another on. She let out a sigh and realised she had been poking on a noodles all the while.   
  
The door swung open. But no one really paid much attention to that. Matt Ishida paced in. He just had that feeling he'd be able to find the person he was looking for.   
  
"Well, well. Here you are!" Matt drawled. Mimi immediately straightened when she heard that irritating voice. "What do you want, Ishida?" she said rudely. "Now, now. Don't be so worked up. I know you are very excited... By the way, didn't your darling Kiyoshi came to lunch with you?" Mimi could feel her blood boil. "WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT? Get straight to the point!" Mimi retorted.   
  
"Here." Matt threw a stack of papers on her table.   
"What's this?" she asked.  
"Ha! Don't tell me you forgot our deal?" he mocked.   
Mimi looked through the stack. Questions, questions and more questions.   
"Your HOMEWORK?"  
"Finally, you realised. Are you that slow?"  
"Whatever, Ishida. B-But all? Are you nuts?"  
"I'm perfectly fine. Well, of course you can tell me that you don't wanna do..."  
"I can? Really?"  
"Sure, Mimi... I mean, at the most you'll just risk your face or something like that."  
"Urgh! I HATE YOU!"  
"Thank you. I hate you too."  
  
'Hmm... Perhaps I should just write all the wrong answers on his homework-' the thought came to her mind, but it burst as soon as Matt said, "Oh yeah, and don't even think of putting in wrong answers purposefully."   
  
With that, Matt walked away. Mimi was left to feel stress engulf her life... 'Oh man-' she whined.  
  
-Matt's POV-  
Ha! I don't know why, but I find it very thrilling to torture her. *He smiled to himself unconsciously* That look on her face was priceless man! *Sigh* But... I hope I wasn't too harsh on her...  
  
* * *  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
Mimi walked into the basketball hall. She knew she was extremely early, but she thought she'd wanna use the time to do some of ISHIDA's homework. Placing her bag on one of the seating benches of the spectator stand, she started with the homework immediately, cursing silently as she did.  
  
[45 minutes later...]  
  
The girl stretched herself. 'Just 2 more left,' she smiled.   
  
*CREEK* (door opening)  
*BOOM, BOOM, BOOM* (bouncing basketball)  
*SQUEAK, SQUEAK* (shoes)  
*DUNK* (ball goes into the hoop)  
  
Mimi continued doing the homework. She knew someone came in but didn't bother to look as she knew it got to be some player. She still had her back facing the court. "Good afternoon! You're very early..." the player greeted. "Yeah, good morning to you too," Mimi said without seeing him.   
  
The boy suddenly came and sat on the bench she was using as a table. "So, you seem busy with homework, Mimi," the boy spoke. Mimi nodded before replying, "Yeah, some sickening ass made me-" Mimi looked up.   
  
"K-KIYOSHI!"   
There was Kiyoshi sitting beside her, clad in a sky blue basketball jersey. 'Gosh is he hot...' Mimi thought before slapping herself mentally.  
"Surprised aren't you?"  
"Err- yeah. But how come?"  
"I just joined."  
"But why?"  
"To get closer to you, of course!" Kiyoshi replied and laughed a little.   
Mimi could already feel her cheeks burning like coal. 'Oh man. What is he talking?'  
Kiyoshi continued laughing at Mimi's reaction (in a friendly way).  
  
* * *  
  
*CREEK* (door opening)  
  
"Yeah! Training! I feel like doing my new trick today!" said a guy. "Hmm. I heard today coach is gonna give a serious one," said another. "Duh- Our tournament is just a month from now!" said Matt. The whole basketball team entered. The last one to enter was their coach.  
  
"Okay now boys. Go do your warm up. Today's training will be rather tough on you," said the coach.   
  
Everyone noisily threw their sport bags on the chairs next to the court and starting taking out their towels, water bottles, wrist bands etc. "Hi Uncle John!" Mimi perked up. "Oh! Mimi! I see you were very early. Oh, and there's our new player."  
  
NEW PLAYER  
  
The words registered into everyone at the court. They immediately looked up to see who it was.   
  
KIYOSHI AKERA  
  
Some cheered and enthused, saying, "Wow! It's Kiyoshi Akera!" "Yeah, I can't believe it!" "This is awesome man!" Some didn't have any expression, just speechless. The only one left... Matt could simply feel every part of his blood vessels burst with rage. 'SHIT!'  
  
"Ok, ok. Everyone continue your warm up please," the coach broke the whole hoo-ha. Everyone resumed to what they were doing. "Well, Akera. What are you standing there for? Come on down and join the rest of your teammates. I'm sure they all welcomed you," said the coach smilingly.   
  
* * *  
  
Upon hearing that, Kiyoshi looked at Mimi. "Hey, I gotta go. See ya later okay?" he said. Mimi nodded. "Okay. I'm glad you're here." "Sure." Kiyoshi stared at how pretty Mimi looked when she smiled and couldn't help but gave her a peck on her right cheek. Mimi, for that moment, was taken by surprise.   
  
Uncle John couldn't help but snickered. Happy that her niece was appreciated by someone- especially Mr. Akera. Matt, on the other hand, caught Kiyoshi's action from the corner of his eye. At first he winced from a slight pain in his heart, but very soon, the hate in him grew and his eyes turned to slits (for a while)...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
**A/N: once again, i'm so sorry for keeping you all in suspense. ya gotta understand it's rather stressing in my school now. anyway, please drop in more reviews, kk? ^_^ thanx.   
  
now, Kiyoshi is really, seriously attracted to Mimi. and Mimi really likes Kiyoshi. so when does Matt come in (u will think). well, in the mean time, Matt hasn't really understand that the reason he wanted Mimi to do his homework, was bcuz that's how he could get her to notice him. apparently, we have to wait and continue to tune in to the other chaps to find out more... **


	14. Making It Official

**Loving Your Enemy  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon, but I do own my story  
* * *  
  
** Chapter 14: Making It Official  
  
[2 weeks later...]  
  
"Excuse me, young master. There is a video call from Miss Nagawi," the butler addressed. "Hai. Thank you, Rai. You may be excused." Kiyoshi responded. He watched as his personal assistant left before going over to the sofa in that particular study room.   
  
*TOOT* (he pressed a button)  
  
The video call popped up on the wide movie screen. "Jason! Hello! Remember me?" said a girl, dressed in a light pink designer top and sitting in front of her laptop in what seemed to be a café. Kiyoshi laughed. "Haha. Ruby, of course I remember you. It's been very long since I last saw you. How's America?" he spoke through this device placed at his right ear. The girl had long black hair and she was pretty, not forgetting she had that air of elegance and poise of a rich family's daughter. She giggled first then said, "I'm glad you still remember me. Anyway, it's pretty nice here in America. I did loads of shopping here! Oh yeah, I came to tell you that I'm coming back to Japan in a week's time. I'll be staying at your house for a while because my parents need to go somewhere else. So how are you?"   
  
Kiyoshi placed on his trademark smile. This cousin of his sure could cheer him up no matter what.   
(A/N: Ruby is Kiyoshi's close cousin, although not blood related. Both their families were good friends and Ruby was his childhood best friend even until now)  
"I'm fine. Although... I've met this really nice girl. Her name is Mimi and I like a lot," he confessed and Ruby could easily see a tint of red flush burning his cheeks.  
  
Ruby huffed jealously for a moment, but smiled again, "Well, I wish you luck. But don't forget this!" Ruby held up her left hand where the forth finger had a ring. Kiyoshi laughed in a friendly manner, remembering that he gave her that ring on her birthday when they were rather young. Kiyoshi actually thought Ruby was just joking and pretending to be jealous, but Ruby, instead, thought that he gave her that ring because he liked her.   
  
"Alright. Bye!"  
"You too! See you in Japan!"  
  
*TOOT* (end call)  
Kiyoshi leaned against the sofa. 'Hmm... Even Ruby supports me to court Mimi. *Sigh* Maybe my actions aren't forward enough... What should I do? *Ponders* Perhaps- Perhaps I should officially court her! Yeah!' he thought, and a small contented smile crept onto his handsome features.  
  
Kiyoshi stood up and walked back to his desk. It was then, he heard a beep from his laptop.  
*BEEP* *1 new mail received*  
Almost immediately after he took his seat, he opened the e-mail.   
  
To: kyoshi_a@xxx.com  
From: pinkruby@xxx.com  
Message:  
Jason! I'm sorry to disturb you again... *Heehee* Anyway, do u mind doing me a favour? Oh, I'm sure u will. Could u go down to Glizt for me please... I heard that they just had the new heart-shaped pin I really, really wanted. You must get it as soon as possible, ok? There's only two in Japan! Arigato! C'ya ^_^  
*love, RUBY   
  
After reading Ruby's e-mail, Kiyoshi chuckled and shook his head. This sure is Ruby. He kind of missed her when she isn't around. She was... like what you could say a sister he never had. Kiyoshi shut down his computer, and went down to the first floor. "Chris! Go get the car, I need to go somewhere," Kiyoshi told his chauffeur.   
  
* * *  
  
"Good afternoon, sir. May I help you?" asked the shop assistant as Kiyoshi entered the store. Glizt: a jewelry store that opens only one in many developed countries. "May I know what's the latest piece of jewelry?" he asked. "Oh, sure." The young lady took out two very pretty and identical boxes. She opened both of them revealing a heart-shaped hairpin with 24 glittering diamonds in each box.   
  
"This is the latest piece that just came in today. It's a 24-diamond heart-shaped hairpin. Currently, we only have two. The 24 diamonds represent a everlasting love and so it is very ideal to give to your partner."   
  
Kiyoshi nodded. 'Wow. This pin is really nice looking, it sure would look good on Mimi. I think I shall get one for her too,' he thought, having the image of Mimi's facial expression for a moment in his mind. "Erm- Alright, I'll take both. And kindly wrap them up for me please. Thank you."  
  
* * *  
  
[Next day...]  
  
Whispers and the works of tongues spread through the hallways of the Highschool.   
"Did you hear that Kiyoshi Akera recently joined our school's basketball team?" one girl said.  
"Yeah, I know. Hey... I overheard that lot over there saying that Kiyoshi likes Mimi Tachikawa..."  
"What? Are you sure? Oh no. We all don't stand a chance now, do we?"  
"Haha! I think what's more interesting is how the fan club is gonna fall apart!"  
  
Another side was having some major meeting.  
"This must be stopped! If not this Kiyoshi Fan Club shall fall apart!" the leader cried out.   
"But we don't even know whether the rumours are true!" voiced out one of the members.  
"We cannot take any risk! Kiyoshi must remain in the bachelor list!"  
"..."   
  
(^_^")  
  
While, on the other hand...  
"Whoa! Why did he join the basketball team? I thought he's pro at track," asked a boy.  
"I don't know. Girls say it's because he likes Mimi," said one.  
"Aww man... I don't stand a chance!"   
Everyone stares at him.  
"Anyway, is he good?" asked another.  
"He's not bad. Not surprised. He's good in everything!"  
"Yeah... But I still feel that Matt is way better. He's our captain after all."  
  
Then, out amongst the crowds and cliques... someone shouted:  
"HEY! ALL OF YOU! COME AND WATCH KIYOSHI AKERA IN ACTION, MAN!"  
And all of a sudden, as the clock ticked away one second of silence, a phenomenon occurred. Stampede!  
  
* * *  
  
*BOOM, BOOM* (basketball bounces against the wooden flooring of the court)  
*SQUEAK, SQUEAK* (the friction of shoes)  
*DUNG* (basketball hits the board and bounces into the net)  
  
Kiyoshi was about to make his thirteenth shot when he heard a whole stampede rushing into the basketball hall. He stopped at his shooting position, and turned to look at what was going on. But what he got in return was a hundred pairs of eyes looking at him.  
  
"Yes? Is something the matter?" he asked smoothly and shrugged. Some girls fainted. "Hey Kiyoshi! Show 'em some moves!" a particular boy shouted above the crowd and Kiyoshi noticed that it was one of his teammates. He smirked. 'This is my chance to show Mimi...'   
  
"No problem!" he said, making an OK sign and a wink. More girls fainted.   
*BOOM, BOOM, BOOM*  
*WOOSH*  
*DUNG*  
Twists, turns, fakes, dribbles. The ball was everywhere and his body coordinated well with the movements.   
  
-Mimi's POV-  
I stared in shock. Boy was today turning weirder than usual. I came to school and here was a crowd watching Kiyoshi practise. He's good, I must admit. In fact, I was totally glued to his movements. I knew he was good, but I never thought he was this good. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
-Kiyoshi's POV-  
Oh, Mimi I just can't wait for this to be over. It's totally my perfect chance! In front of everyone here... I saw her smile to me. She was sitting on the same bench. I couldn't help but feel lighter. Whoops! Almost missed that.  
  
-Matt's POV-  
What's this? Hmph! I can do way better than that! Is that your best shot, Akera?  
  
* * *  
  
[After a while...]  
  
Kiyoshi finished all the moves he know. Of course there's more to come, but in the mean time, he wanted so much to do... He went over to his bag that was placed on a chair beside the court. He heard the loud applause from his audiences. Kiyoshi rummaged through his bag and got out a small box.   
  
"Today, I'm glad all of you are here... Because I want all of you to witness something," he said as he went over to the benches and hopped up a few ones. He got next to Mimi, and knelt in a proposing manner.  
  
"Mimi, so do you wanna be my girlfriend?"   
  
Shocked. That was the only word that registered into Mimi's mind. Her eyes grew wider and she unknowingly let out a small gasp. She looked down at the smiling Kiyoshi on one knee. First, her heart melted with his sincerity. Second, she looked at the crowd at the doors. Some were shaking their heads and mouthing the word, "NO". While others were nodding, and some shouted, "Take it already!"  
  
She hesitated for a moment. And then...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
**A/N: ooooooh! cliffhanger there! aren't i irritating~* now, now- the inevitable question... will Mimi agree to Kiyoshi's proposal??? what do u think? REVIEWS! oh yeah, and do u know how thankful am i to all of u who reads this fic?   
  
TTTTTT HHHHHH AAAAAA NNNNNN KKKKKK YYYYYY OOOOOO UUUUUU !!!!!!  
  
thank you very very very much ^_^ do u know i'm so touched by every single review ya give me, n that's simply the main source of motivation that keeps me going on, and although i can't express it that well, but truthfully, i'm very appreciative to every single one of u! sayonara till the next chap!**


	15. Ruby

**Loving Your Enemy  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon, but I do own my story  
* * *  
  
** Chapter 15: Ruby  
  
Mimi gazed at Kiyoshi's face again. Sincerity was written clearly on it. She smiled, 'truly- this can't be happening to me. It's too good to be true' she thought. She blinked twice to see if it was still real. Indeed it was.   
  
"Will you?" Kiyoshi asked again.  
Mimi's smile broadened. Then, she nodded.  
  
There were cheers and there were curses, but all in all, it was something to remember in out of the ordinary.  
  
-Matt's POV-  
For once I've got nothing to say. All I did was stare at the couple. Kiyoshi was pinning a heart-shaped hairpin, which was beautifully lined with glimmering diamonds, onto the side of Mimi's head. They seem very happy. Some were happy, and others were not. Me? I didn't feel anything. Was I happy, sad or angry? I don't know. Void.   
  
-Normal POV-  
  
Just then, the commotion was interrupted by the booming voice of the principal.  
"WHAT IS THERE TO SEE? EVERYBODY GO TO YOUR CLASSROOMS- NOW!"  
There were more curses directed at the principal, but in the end, everyone exited the hall.  
  
* * *  
  
Matt dug his hands into his pockets and walked away silently.  
  
* * *  
  
[1 week later...]  
  
It was the Saturday and the basketball team were about to start their training. Mimi wasn't exactly used to be at the center of attention. Now that she's officially Kiyoshi's girlfriend, wherever she went, people would look at her differently. The only ones that brought comfort were her good friends, Tai, Sora and Miyako.   
  
*Sigh*  
  
"Is there something wrong, Mimi?" Kiyoshi asked as he turned around to look at her. "Iie, Kiyo-chan... Just that throughout this week, I feel very... weird..." Mimi said. Her boyfriend stifled a small chuckle and said, "Haha. You'll get used to it." His hand which held Mimi's one tightened firmly as he pushed open the doors of the hall and walked in with her.   
  
* * *  
  
"Whoa! Who sent so many presents?" someone exclaimed under a whole mountain of nicely wrapped boxes of different sizes. "What's up guys?" Kiyoshi asked as he overheard them. "Yo Akera! Santa visited!" someone replied.   
  
REWIND >> PLAY >> FREEZE FRAME  
Matt was dunking as usual. Door opened. Enters Mimi and Kiyoshi.   
=ZOOM IN=  
Hands linked together. Smiling at each other. Tinge of jealousy. *DUNK*   
Silence.  
CONTINUE >> +ZOOM OUT+  
FAST FORWARD >>  
  
Kiyoshi rubbed his chin. "Well guys, I guess there's only one way to find out..." He went over to one of the boxes and opened it.   
  
Pink track shoes. Pink basketball. Pink jersey. Pink socks. Pink water bottle...   
Pink this Pink that.  
???  
Pink? What's with all the pink?  
  
"Who sent these, man! I detest pink!" one of them shouted. "Haha! I think I know who sent these..." Kiyoshi said. "WHO?" everyone asked. "You'll see." "What's with the mystery dude? Haha!"   
Mimi stared in awe. "Kiyo-chan, whoever who sent these must really love pink, ne?" Mimi asked. "Yup!"  
  
* * *  
  
A dark blue jaguar pulled up at the front steps of the school. Some students who had activities on that day ran out to see who was the rich bum.   
  
A girl dressed in a frilly pink sleeveless top and a white cotton knee-length skirt with pink flower petals on it. She was wearing a pair of pink track shoes and done up her hair in a messy yet elegant bun. She frowned a little. 'Hmm, this isn't really the school I had in mind... But who cares! Jason's here!' she thought.   
  
"Come here Fluffy!" she motioned for her little white furry dog, which has a small pink ribbon on one ear and a pink collar. Fluffy jumped into her arms. The girl cradled the dog and walked towards her destination.   
Suddenly...  
"Fluffy! Where are you going?" the girl shouted as she saw her little dog taking off into the distant hallway. She sighed. 'I'll find her later.'  
  
* * *  
  
[At another part of the school]  
  
A boy named Blake was climbing through the window. This was how he always came to school.   
  
PAUSE >> ANALYSING DETAILS >>  
Name: Blake   
Age: 15  
Loves: Basketball  
Hates: The World and Women  
Details: One of the best players in the school's team. Always playing alongside Matt Ishida. Known for his quick attacks, fakes and accurate shoots.  
COMPLETED >> CONTINUE >>  
  
He was about to jump of from the windowsill when a dog came running towards him. "What is this?" he asked aloud. The dog stood under him wagging it's tail and barking at him. "Shit man! I hate dogs!" he cursed. Straitening his red jersey, he looked at the stupid dog again. 'Is it going to leave?' he asked himself. Nope. It doesn't seem to be.  
  
Blake was frightened of dogs, but of course nobody should find out. "Shoo! Go away!" he said, but this made the dog more hyper. "There's only one thing left to do..." Blake carefully stood on the sill. "One-Two-Three..." He jumped off the sill and- "RUN!" Next thing he knew, he seemed to be competing in a 200metre track event as he sprinted through the hallways, keeping his balance at every turning corner.  
  
* * *  
  
*CREAK* (door of the basketball hall opened)  
  
Blake ran in as fast as he could slamming the door shut. He continued running until he reached the spectator stand, then jumping onto the higher platform, amidst the weird stares being directed from his fellow teammates.   
  
"What are you trying to do, Blake?" Matt asked.   
"Nothing. Just warming up," he replied nonchalantly as though nothing happened.   
Blake grabbed his towel and wiped away the beads of perspiration on his forehead. "Who brought gifts?" he shot the question. Everyone looked at him. "Do we look like we know?"   
  
...   
  
*WOOF* (dog barks)  
  
Out of nowhere, a fluffy white dog appeared and was running to where Blake was sitting. "Oh SHIT!" Blake shouted as he brought up his legs. "Blake... Is that who you were running away from?" Mimi asked jokingly. "Shut up. It's none of your business, woman!" he retorted. Everyone was trying to suppress their laughter. 'Ahhhh! How did it get here?' he thought.  
  
(--_--;)  
  
*CREAK* (door opening)  
  
"Anyone here?" a female's voice called out. Everyone was too shocked too answer. Just then, the dog started barking happily.   
  
*WOOF* It ran to meet the voice. Everyone heard the girl exclaim, "Fluffy!" That did it. SNAP! Everyone just had to check out who it is. At that moment, the girl walked further inside the hall and realised that there were people. Just about 15 of them. "Woops! Am I interrupting anything?" she asked politely.   
  
Out of a sudden, one of the players, Alex, went up to her, grabbed her hands and said, "Yes, dear. You have interrupted my heart. Now it no longer beats at its normal rate. It quickened the first thing I see you..." The girl laughed nervously. "Err- thanks for your compliment. But I think you should let go of my hands. Thank you," she said. Blake looked at her, sure, anyone could see she was pretty, but women weren't his interest. In fact, he detested women. They are just distractions.   
  
"Chey! What's so great about this woman! Don't waste your time and make a fool out of yourself, Alex," he said matter-of-factly. Even Matt was rather stunned at his smooth comment. "Hey! Who do you think you are!" the girl retorted, looking insulted by his comment.   
  
"Haha! Don't mind him, Ruby," Kiyoshi addressed the girl.   
RUBY?  
???  
'Who's this Ruby? Kiyoshi knows her?' the thought ran into everyone's head.   
"JASON!" she screamed and ran over to give Kiyoshi a big hug.  
JASON?  
???   
  
Kiyoshi scratched his head, then smiled at Ruby. "Haha! I know what you guys are wondering. My English name is Jason. This is Ruby. She's my childhood friend," he said. Ruby goes AHEM. He smiled and continued, "and still am. She just came back to Japan, and she's gonna study here in the meantime."   
  
"YES! WOOHOO!"   
Everyone turned to look at Alex, who laughed nervously and confessed. "I can see her more often!"  
*Everyone SWEATDROPS*  
  
Just then, another voice interrupted. "I totally detest woman like you. So don't come here trying to seduce every single guy here. We don't want to lose in our competition." There goes Blake again. This is his second provoke in the past 5 minutes. "YOU! How dare y-you... BARBARIAN! I'm not a whore, and neither am I a jinx! You better get that into your thick-skull! Just because you got something against women, doesn't mean women don't detest the likes of YOU!" she scolded back.  
  
*The DOOMED Song*  
  
That Really Did It!  
Blake jumped off the stand, walked quickly towards her and grabbed her wrist threateningly.   
"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!"  
  
Kiyoshi was indeed very amused at how these two went head to head quarrelling. One cannot take insults and will act roughly towards whoever it is. The other one practiced years of bickering and always gets her way. Put 'em together and do you get?   
  
HELL  
  
"Okay! Okay! Settle down and stop this whole thing!" Kiyoshi ordered firmly.   
Luckily, Blake released his death-grip. Ruby rolled her eyes as she rubbed at her sore wrist.  
  
* * *  
  
Door opened.  
Somebody walked in.  
*WHISTLE*  
  
"Good morning, guys! Okay, go do your warm ups!" That was the coach.  
"Hai. Good morning Coach!"   
The players went to did their warm up. Kiyoshi told Ruby to sit beside Mimi. At first she was puzzled, but she soon realised that the only other girl here was the one sitting on the benches. She is definitely pretty. 'No wonder Kiyoshi likes her,' Ruby thought and took the seat beside the girl.  
  
"Hi! My name is Ruby," she said while holding out her hand.  
Mimi looked at her face, which went back to its cheery expression. She smiled back and shook the hand.  
"Hi Ruby. I'm Mimi. Nice to meet you!"  
  
Just then... Ruby realised something. 'How come she has that heart-shaped hairpin I wanted?' she wondered.   
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
**A/N: yo! haha, so how do u find this chapter? it's definately much longer than my usual ones. sorry to keep ya waiting. i know plenty of u came to say, "ahhh! why must you put a cliffhanger?" i knew i'd get that response. heehee! actually, it's so that i'd kind of prepare u for the more intersting parts that are gonna come out.   
  
all right, this chapter has a few new characters: Ruby, Fluffy and Blake. ok, perhaps Fluffy isn't that important... what's gonna happen? Ruby likes Kiyoshi, but Kiyoshi likes Mimi. Love triangle? Before you start hating Ruby, i'm telling u, u'd be surprised at the outcome. then, many wanted more Matt. at this point of the story, Matt is kind of solemn, adjusting his feelings. don't worry, there WILL be more of him as the story progresses!   
  
R+R! ^_^**


	16. The Hairpin and that Boy in the Rain

**Loving Your Enemy  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon, but I do own my story  
* * *  
  
** Chapter 16: The Hairpin and that Boy in the Rain  
  
[After basketball practice]  
  
"Jason! Wait up!" Ruby called after. Kiyoshi turned and look at her. "What is it, Ruby?" he asked. "Did you remember to..." she didn't managed to complete her sentence when Kiyoshi cut in saying, "Yes. I remembered. Here." Kiyoshi took out a small box and handed it to his good friend. The girl opened the box and stared at the heart-shaped hairpin.   
  
"T-Thanks Jason!" she said nervously. Her voice tried covering up the nervousness in her. For a moment there, Ruby remembered the hairpin Mimi wore. It's shape, it's structure, it's diamonds, and virtually everything about it was identical to the one she was holding. "Ruby? Ruby? Hey, Ruby!" Kiyoshi started shaking her. "Err- yeah?" Ruby forced herself to snap back.   
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked.   
Ruby shook her head. "No. Nothing's wrong."   
"Alright. We better head home now, Chris is waiting."  
"Okay."  
  
* * *  
  
[Monday...]  
  
Mimi strolled to her locker. She still felt different. Besides knowing that everyone knew she became Kiyoshi's girlfriend, she felt free. 'Free?' she questioned herself. It's a feeling of blissfulness that she never really felt for... the past 2 weeks or so. "Weird," she mumbled to herself. Mimi stacked a couple of books in her arms. She then closed her locker before heading to her first period.   
  
*WHAMP*   
Mimi knew she had collided with someone. Her books spilled. Mimi instantly bent down to pick up her scattered books.   
"Sorry," she said.  
  
-Matt's POV-  
I found myself picking up Mimi's books. She collided into me. Why should I help her? I don't know. Part of me is angry with her. Part of me tried the best to shy away from her. Thinking about it, I even asked myself what was it she did that made me angry with her and at the same time shy. Weird...  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
"Here," Mimi heard the person she ran into giving her some of her stuff. "Thank you," she spoke. Mimi looked up to see Matt Ishida. "T-Thanks," she said again. Mimi didn't know what to do. She was shocked that it was Matt. Firstly, he wouldn't pick up books for her. Secondly... secondly... he hates her with a passion. 'Why?' Mimi thought. She saw Matt giving her a nod before proceeding in the opposite direction. Then, realisation struck her.   
  
'Of course! Why hadn't I figured? I'm feeling free because I no longer needed to do his bloody homework!' she thought. Turning around, she ran up to Matt. "Wait, Ishida. I need to ask you something," she said. "What?" came the reply. "I-I don't need to do any of your homework anymore, right?" Mimi asked. "Yes," Matt said. "And, is it true you do have that incident taped? You know..." Mimi suddenly felt a little uncomfortable asking that. "No. It's a lie." Matt answered and walked away.   
  
Stunned.  
Confused.  
Speechless.  
Clueless.  
  
These are the emotions churning inside of Mimi. "No. It's a lie." Mimi replayed Matt's words. 'A lie?' she asked herself, 'why did he lie?' There seemed to be no possible explanation to why Matt would lie to her about the videotape. "Why? I don't understand."  
  
* * *  
  
'Why did I go tell her that it is a lie? What am I doing?'  
  
* * *  
  
[After school]  
  
Ruby and Mimi were sitting on the swings at a nearby playground. "So, Ruby, why did you ask me to meet you?" Mimi asked. "Well, there's something I need to ask you," Ruby started. Mimi nodded.   
  
"Did Jason, I mean Kiyoshi, gave you that hairpin?" asked Ruby.   
"Yup. He gave it to me. Why?"   
Ruby turned and let Mimi see the identical hairpin that was placed on her head.   
"I-It's identical."  
"Yes, I know." Ruby said. "Mimi, I have to ask you this. Do you love Kiyoshi?"  
Mimi hesitated. "Yes."  
"Alright. Then let me be frank with you. I love him too."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, Mimi. I know why he loves you."  
"Then, do you hate me?"  
"I admit I am jealous over you, but no, I don't hate you. You're my new friend still!" Ruby answered, smiling.  
Mimi giggled. "Thanks."  
But deep down, Mimi knew she met Kiyoshi at the wrong time. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Ruby.   
  
* * *  
  
Ruby had decided to walk home herself, so that she could at the same time clear up her mind.   
  
*PITTER, PATTER*   
One drop, two drops, three... more. "Oh dear, it's starting to rain," she said as she took out her pink umbrella.   
Ruby continued walking on, watching the sun that was about to set from afar. Ruby walked until she was passing an open-air basketball court. The rain was getting much, much heavier, but that had only affected her sight a little.   
  
"Who's that?" she asked aloud. Ruby noticed someone was still playing basketball out in the rain. "Is he mad? Playing in such heavy downpour!" she said. Ruby walked closer in curiosity. The guy's actions, spins, jump all coordinated well with the movements of his ball. He attempted sophisticated stunts, but all in all, he was very good and not a single time did the ball have trouble getting into the hoop.  
  
"Blake?" she found the name spilling from her mouth. Yes, it is him indeed.   
Ruby walked herself to one of the benches. She didn't sit because the seats were wet. Instead, she stood there to admire his practice.   
  
"What are you doing here, poodle!" (A/N: he called her poodle because poodles are usually the dogs of rich people) Blake demanded answer in his harsh tone. "W-Why can't I be here? And, I'M NOT A POODLE!" Ruby retorted. "Whatever! GO AWAY! You are interrupting me!" Blake told her. "Are you mad? It's raining very heavily! Stop practicing!" Ruby shouted back. "WHAT DOES THIS HAD TO DO WITH YOU! I don't need your concern! GO AWAY, POODLE!" Blake scolded.   
  
Ruby stared at him. 'He is mad!' she thought. "I REFUSE TO GO, UNTIL YOU STOP!" Ruby shouted back. "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO GO?! I REPEAT, GET YOUR UGLY FACE OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Blake was now very angry.   
  
"No! How are you gonna go home like this? Okay, I'll lend you my umbrella and I'll leave."   
"YUCK! WHO SAID I WANTED THAT RIDICULOUS, PINK UMBRELLA? MOREOVER, IT BELONGS TO YOU! TAKE YOUR STUPID PINK UMBRELLA AND GO!"  
"No!"  
"You are so stubborn!"  
Blake walked up to Ruby. He threateningly held her wrist in a vice-like grip. "I repeat 1 last time. I DON'T NEED YOU! LEAVE!" with that, Blake forcefully threw Ruby onto the wet, slippery and hard ground like a rag doll.  
  
*THUD*  
Ruby fell. Her umbrella was tossed a few meters away from her. She tried to get up, but found that one of her wrist was sprained, and so was her right ankle. Tears were already threatening to fall. 'Don't cry, Ruby! If you cry, he may think you are weak!' she pushed herself. With that, Ruby managed to get up, but was still having some difficulties. Now, she was drenched from head to toe. Her wrist and ankle were very painful. Whenever she tried the slightest move, it will shot her an acute pain. She struggled to reach for her umbrella, before leaving on her own. "YOU ARE SUCH A BARBARIAN!" she shouted lastly.   
  
Blake watched as the girl left. He remembered seeing her tears. But she was stronger than he thought. Still, he wasn't at all interested, as he pushed away the thought. He continued practicing, but not with much zest. His mind seemed to think on it's own. 'Was I too harsh on her?' that question kept replaying in his mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Ruby took out her handphone and called her chauffeur. "Hello, Chris? Can you pick me up? Thanks." In a few minutes, her chauffeur drove right up to her. "Chris, do you have an extra blue umbrella?" she asked. "Yes, miss. I think I do," he said and went to get it for her. "Chris, please do me a favour, can you place this umbrella at that bench over there? Thanks."  
  
Chris came back and drove them back to the mansion.   
  
* * *  
  
Blake placed his water bottle back into his bag. He thought the rain would stop by the end of his practice, but instead, it got worst. He was drenched to the bones already. Zipping up his back, he was about to leave, when he realised a blue umbrella on the same bench. He picked it up and thought he should just use it since it was there.   
  
* * *  
  
"Ruby! What happened to you?" Kiyoshi asked when she saw a very wet girl entering the door. "I-I slipped and fell in the rain accidentally." Ruby answered. "All right. Go and dry up. I'll ask the servants to prepare your dinner." Kiyoshi said. "Erm- all right. But I don't really feel like eating. So don't bother the servants," she said and walked away. Kiyoshi sat there wondering what was wrong with her. It seemed as though someone sucked out the liveliness in her. She sounded in such a dejected mood. 'What happened?' he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Ruby came out of her bathroom and slipped on a pink nightdress. She had taken a long hot bath and felt much better. Ruby lied down on her bed. She rested her head on her pillow and pulled the comforter over her. She tried to sleep, but somehow, her mind kept replaying the incident. Ruby got up and went to get a first-aid kit. She rubbed some antiseptic cream on her now swollen ankle and on her sore wrist. She massages it until it was better.   
  
It was getting late, and Ruby decided to turn in. She rested on her pillow staring blankly at the ceiling. She still remembered what happened. Just then, tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Why am I crying? Stupid, Ruby! Stop crying!" she scolded herself. "You're not supposed to cry for that barbarian! And moreover, you knew how he treated you just now! Now, stop it!" she continued. But her eyes didn't obey, and instead, she cried more. "You are in love with him... that's why you are crying..." she heard her conscience telling her. "No! I'm crying because... because my ankle and wrist are pain!" she reasoned. "You are in denial. You are starting to like him. If not, why do you care so much for him? Why did you ask Chris to put that umbrella there after how he pushed you? Why? It's because you like him..." it told her again. "I like him? I don't like that barbarian! How can I?" with that, Ruby cried herself to sleep.  
  
Confused.  
Clueless.  
Helpless.  
Uncontrollable.  
Alone...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
**A/N: oooooh what's gonna happened next? Ruby is starting to have feelings for Blake, but will this just end up like unrequited love? why did Matt lied? will Mimi ever find out? how long will this relationship between Mimi and Kiyoshi last? next up, the tournament is just around the corner! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! ^_^**


	17. Quarelling

**Loving Your Enemy  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon, but I do own my story  
* * *  
  
** Chapter 17: Quarelling  
  
*BEEP*  
The sounds of basketballers working intensely on their dribbles, passes and dunks filled the hall...  
  
"Wow! They're awesome! Just look at them, Mimi! I'm so sure they're gonna win this year's nationals!" Ruby chipped excitedly. Mimi turned and smiled at her. "Yes, I agree too. My uncle said they've got lots of potential, and if they concentrate harder, it won't be a problem," Mimi replied. The two sat on the spectator stand watching the swift flow of moment moving from one player to another.   
  
"Hmm. You seem more interested in Kiyoshi on the court, Mimi." Ruby teased. "Huh? What? Ruby! That's not really true!" she retorted. "Haha. Just kidding. Hey, look! He just waved... probably specially to you, eh?" Ruby teased once more as she waved back to Kiyoshi. Mimi continued watching.  
  
*DUNK*  
Mimi turn to look. Matt just leaped and dunked the ball in to the hoop with precise accuracy. 'Hm! Such a show off!' Mimi thought. 'Matt... what does he mean?' Her thoughts wondered back to the conversation with Matt...  
  
[Flashback]  
Mimi: "I-I don't need to do any of your homework anymore, right?"  
Matt: "Yes," Matt said. "And, is it true you do have that incident taped? You know..."   
Mimi: "No. It's a lie."  
[End of Flashback]  
  
'A lie? Why would he want to lie to me?'  
"Mimi? Mimi, are you there?" Mimi blinked a few times, then found Ruby waving her hand in front of her.  
"Oh, sorry Ruby. I just dazed off I guess. What happened?" Mimi asked smilingly, trying to cover up with an excuse.  
"Ha. Nothing really. Their gonna start playing match now. This will be so exciting!"  
"Wow Ruby, I didn't know you can be so excited over this." Mimi commented.  
Ruby looked at her wide eyed. Then perked up, "To tell you the truth, I'd never really seen an actual basketball training before." Mimi simply nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
*BEEP BEEP**  
"Okay, boys. I'm gonna split you into two groups and let you play against each other. Kiyoshi, one group. Matt, one group. Blake, you're in Kiyoshi's group. Alex......"  
  
[Playing match] (a/n: don't wanna go into details. gomen. too lazy.)  
  
"Come on Jason! Dribble! Pass! Yes!!! Oh my gosh! Shoot! Shoot!.........." Ruby was jumping up and down uncontrollably, and at the same time shouting and cheering out loud like there's no tomorrow. Mimi had only managed to calm her down for a few moments and she was back at it.   
  
"Ruby! Cool down!"  
"Oh. Sorry Mimi. I'm just so excited!"  
"Good. Now don't-"  
"Snatch that ball! Stronger man! C'mon, you can do it!!!!!!!!!"  
"Oh my god. Why do I even try..."  
  
* * *  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
The match was over. It was quite a nice draw and everyone was sweating.  
  
"Whoa! Phew. That was tiring. I think I'll have sore throat soon," Ruby said. Mimi sweatdropped. "Well, I did warn you not to shout so loudly, you know?" Mimi said. Ruby smiled, "Haha. I'm too stubborn. I guess I won't do that again."  
  
"NOBODY TOLD YOU TO!" Blake said roughly. Ruby turned away from Mimi and looked at him. Blake was wiping his perspiration off his face with his towel and gulping down water. "What did you say?" Ruby asked angrily. "I said, Nobody Told You To! Do you realise how irritating were you? Shouting and shouting non-stop like some mad woman. None of us could concentrate!!!" Blake harshly shoved his comments at her. "T-Then that's too bad!" Ruby tried to argue back.   
  
Mimi looked at her friend. 'Blake, you shouldn't be so mean,' she thought while shaking her head. "No, Ruby. Calm down. It's not worth fighting with him." Mimi attempted to smooth out the situation. "It's okay, Mimi. I'll see you later." Ruby replied and just grabbed her bag and left without saying anything. "Ruby! Ruby!" Mimi called out, but she had already started running out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
[Training ended]  
  
"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! Moron! Jerk! Bastard! Uncivilised! Barbarian! Ass!... urgh!!!" Ruby was cursing and cursing and cursing about Blake. She couldn't help but be angry at him (duh).   
  
//  
Blake saw how Ruby ran out in a hurry. 'She deserveed that!' he thought though he knew he had been too nasty. While stuffing his things back into his bag, Blake noticed the blue umbrella. "Bye guys, I gotta go now. C'ya!" he said and left immediately.  
//  
  
"Hm! No wonder I kept sneezing just now... someone was cursing me!"  
Ruby stopped at her tracks and turned to see Blake with a smirk on his face. "What?" she replied.  
"I heard every word you said, Poodle! You better stop talking bad about me or I'll hit you!"  
"Wow! I'm like so terrified!"  
"Shut up. I came here to return your stupid umbrella!" Blake spoke. Ruby's eyes grew wider. 'How did he know it was me?'  
"That isn't mine."  
"Yeah right. If it wasn't you who had that wild idea of placing it there pretending that you're a kind soul, then who would it be?"  
Ruby only became more angry. "Stop insulting me you ... PIG!"  
"PIG? First I'm a barbarian, now I'm a pig. What about you? Pea-brain!"  
  
Ruby hated it when she quarrels with Blake. She didn't really understood why, but as much as she didn't want to admit and acknowledge, her heart will ache everytime he retorts her with more insults.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" she shouted forcing her tears back.  
"Well guess what, I HATE YOU TOO!" There, he said it. It was an insult that generalised all his other insults.  
"Fine!"  
"Yeah, fine!"  
  
Ruby snatched the umbrealla in his hands and threw it into the dustbin, before running away. While Blake simply stood there motionless and speechless for a few seconds before starting his way back home.  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
**A/N: yoyoyo*! sorry for delaying n delaying n delaying so long. first, i have tests every wk, then i had attacks of several writer's block.. yeah. anyway, about this chap, we see what else but Blake and Ruby arguing (again). It just shows how much they hate each other.... or is it? next chap, we have -drum roll- the beginning of the NATIONALS. be sure to catch it!   
  
ALERT ALERT ALERT !!! :  
TO ALL THOSE READERS WHO WANT ME TO E-MAIL THEM EACH TIME I UPDATE, PLEASE SENT AN E-MAIL TO ME WITH YOUR  
[Name] & [E-mail address] , with the [Subject: Loving Your Enemy Update Alert] +thx (:**


End file.
